BANGTAN PLAYBOOK
by paleDemon
Summary: Tujuh laki-laki, berumur di akhir dua puluhan, memiliki kesamaan yang sama; menghabiskan waktu di coffee shop yang letaknya tepat di seberang jalan gedung apartemen mereka./Namjin/VKook/Yoonmin/others! ROMANCE/DRAMA/FAMILY/FRIENDSHIP. A BTS Fic! Inspired by FRIENDS!
1. Prolog

**BANGTAN PLAYBOOK**

Cast : All members of BTS

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship-Romance-Family-Drama-GadoGado!

 **This story(es) is(are) inspired by a sit-com F.R.I.E.N.D.S! DLDR!**

 **BANGTAN PLAYBOOK**

Tujuh laki-laki, berumur di akhir dua puluhan, memiliki kesamaan yang sama; menghabiskan waktu di _coffee shop_ yang letaknya tepat di seberang jalan gedung apartemen mereka. _Well_ , tidak semua, tapi empat dari mereka tinggal bersama di dua unit apartemen di gedung itu.

Kim Seokjin, yang baru bergabung dengan 'geng' ini dua tahun terakhir, tinggal bersama Park Jimin. Sedangkan Min Yoongi, tinggal bersama temannya yang bernama Jung Hoseok di gedung apartemen yang sama. Bahkan unit mereka berhadapan.

Ketujuhnya memiliki sifat berbeda. Yoongi terlalu sering bertengkar dengan teman-temannya karena sifatnya yang _carefree_ dan terkesan cuek. Hoseok, sifatnya terlalu bebas untuk seseorang seperti Namjoon yang lebih sering serius terhadap sesuatu. Ups, jangan bicarakan bagaimana ramai-dan- _clingy-_ nya Seokjin dan Jimin, namun tetap bisa bersama dengan Jungkook dan Taehyung yang sering memiliki dunia sendiri jika bersama.

Jika ada diantara kalian yang bertanya, bagaimana ceritanya mereka bisa bersama? Well, sebenarnya cerita ketujuhnya terlalu rumit untuk diceritakan. Jangan bicara tentang _love affair_ yang mirip tarik tambang antara Namjoon dan Seokjin, atau bagaimana kisah cinta Yoongi dan Jimin yang sering saling menolak tapi pada akhirnya tetap bersama. Ups, jangan lupakan cerita kakak-adik yang mirip kucing-anjing namun saling menjaga antara Taehyung dan Namjoon juga!

Pada akhirnya, semua cerita mereka seolah terekam di satu _coffee shop_ di seberang gedung apartemen mereka. Semuanya, semuanya...

 **END of PROLOGUE**

 **HAIII!**

 **Ada diantara kalian yang nonton serial FRIENDS? Well, im a fans. Dan setelah sekian lama mikir-mikir, lanjut ga nulis ini, akhirnya aku tulis juga wkwkwk**

 **Ini bentuk penyegaran yaaaa, capek sis mikir skripsi, capek juga kalo aku harus serius-mikir-tegang tiap nulis HOUND wkwk**

 **Yap, ini kubuat tokoh mereka semirip mungkin dengan FRIENDS, mungkin ini semacam FRIENDS!au kali yaaa, hehe. Hayo yang nonton FRIENDS juga, coba tebak siapa jadi siapa!**


	2. SEASON 1: CHAPTER 1

**BANGTAN PLAYBOOK**

Cast : All members of BTS

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship-Romance-Family-Drama-GadoGado!

 **This story(es) is(are) inspired by a sit-com F.R.I.E.N.D.S! DLDR!**

 **BANGTAN PLAYBOOK**

 ** _When Seokjin Joined The Club_**

Saat itu masih ada enam di antara mereka. Kim Namjoon dan adiknya; Kim Taehyung, Min Yoongi yang berteman dengan Namjoon sejak kuliah, teman seapartemen Yoongi; Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, dan Jeon Jungkook.

Keenamnya sering menghabiskan waktu setelah selesai bekerja di pojok _coffee shop_ di seberang gedung apartemen. Seolah kebetulan, keenamnya seolah ditakdirkan bersama entah karena hubungan darah, telah berteman sejak kuliah, atau karena pernah tinggal bersama di apartemen. Yang jelas keenamnya merasa memiliki kecocokan yang sama; suka minum kopi setelah seharian bekerja.

Sore itu Jimin sudah menghela nafasnya dengan keras dan berat sebanyak sebelas kali, bahkan ketika belum genap mereka duduk selama satu jam di _coffee shop_ ini.

"Demi tuhan, Park Jimin! Sekali lagi kau menghela nafas beratmu, satu pohon di hutan amazon akan mati!" gerutu Yoongi, yang paling terganggu dengan nafas kesal Jimin.

Yang dimarahi, Park Jimin, memajukan bibirnya. Ini bukan apa-apa, gerutuan Yoongi yang biasanya ditakutinya masih kalah menakutkan dibanding tidak mendapat orang untuk tinggal bersamanya di apartemen. Gajinya tidak sebesar itu untuk menyewa apartemen di tengah kota Seoul dengan dua kamar!

"Aku butuh orang yang bisa tinggal bersamaku di apartemen, _hyung_!" rengek Jimin, masih merengekkan hal yang sama hampir seminggu. "Membayar sewa untuk apartemen sebesar itu membuatku makan ramen selama sebulan penuh,"

Jungkook yang paling merasa bersalah. Seharusnya Ia yang tinggal bersama Jimin dan berbagi iuran sewa untuk apartemen itu. Tapi neneknya sudah cukup tua untuk tinggal sediri di Seoul, juga karena perintah dua orang tuanya untuk tinggal bersama neneknya, Ia harus meninggalkan apartemen Jimin. "Uh, Jimin _hyung_ , sungguh aku minta maaf."

Jimin menerima permintaan maaf Jungkook, _toh_ bukan maksudnya untuk membuat Jungkook merasa bersalah. Hanya saja Ia benar-benar membutuhkan teman untuk tinggal bersama, agar gajinya tidak langsung habis untuk membayar sewa apartemennya, juga karena Ia terlalu takut jika harus tinggal sendiri.

" _Sweetheart_ , jika aku bisa mencarikanmu teman jika aku bisa." Hoseok membelai kepala Jimin lembut. Lalu lelaki itu menarik kepala Jimin mendekat dan mengecup ujung kepala Jimin dengan manis.

Taehyung, yang sudah muak dengan sifat flamboyan Hoseok, memutar bola matanya sarkas. "Kau bisa mencarikan Jimin teman untuk tinggal bersama, _hyung_ , tapi tidak perlu mencuri kesempatan."

Kakak Taehyung, Namjoon, yang juga sepemikiran, mengangguk setuju. Teman seapartemen Yoongi ini selalu pandai mencuri kesempatan diantara setiap situasi, Ia seolah dilahirkan dengan kemampuan tersebut. "Aku sudah memberi tahu teman kerjaku, Jim,"

Jimin menegakkan duduknya, "Lalu ada diantara mereka yang tertarik, _hyung_?"

Hidung Namjoon mengernyit karena iba, "Belum, besok akan kuberi tahu divisi lain, kuharap ada seseorang yang tertarik, Jim."

Jimin mengangguk. Tepat saat itu, bel di atas pintu kafe berdenting. Di luar sedang hujan, dan seseorang dengan jas berwarna gading, dengan bunga di saku jasnya, masuk ke dalam kafe dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

Yang menoleh hanya Yoongi, lalu menggerutu, " _duh_ , siapa pula bermain hujan di umurnya yang tidak lagi bocah."

Namjoon menoleh mendengar gerutuan Yoongi yang tepat di sebelah telinganya. Ia mengikuti pandangan mata Yoongi, dan mendapati seseorang yang dikenalnya sejak lama. "Eh?"

Si pria dengan tubuh basah itu langsung menuju ke meja kasir dan bertanya, "Apa kau mengenal seseorang bernama Park Jimin?"

"Dia duduk di sofa di pojok ruangan."

Si pria langsung berbalik mengikuti arah telunjuk pelayan kafe tadi menunjuk. Ia tak terlalu akrab dengan daerah ini, rumahnya ada di Gangnam, dan datang ke kafe seperti ini bukan kemauannya. Tapi saat ini Ia tak punya banyak pilihan, _duh_.

Sedangkan Namjoon, yang merasa mengenal dengan baik lelaki itu, mencolek bahu adiknya, "Tae, bukankah dia temanmu?"

"Kim Seokjin?"

Itu suara Jimin, yang lebih dulu mengingat wajah teman SMAnya. Dan ketika lelaki yang memiliki nama bertemu pandang dengan matanya, keduanya tersenyum dan saling menghampiri.

"Ada apa denganmu, Jin? Kau terlihat..." Jimin tidak ingin terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan, tapi melihat pakaian yang dipakai Seokjin juga tatanan rambutnya, "Kau kabur dari pernikahanmu?"

Itu guyonan–

"Ya."

Tapi Ia hanya bercanda.

Sayangnya Seokjin tidak bercanda. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan jika Ia sedang bergurau. "Aku kabur dari pernikahanku."

Taehyung, yang juga bersama keduanya saat SMA, menghampiri. "Kau serius, Jin?"

Dan ketika mata Seokjin mulai memerah dan berair, ketiganya berpelukan bersama. Ini bukan reuni yang diharapkan, keadaannya tidak baik, tapi ketiganya tetap berpelukan.

"Apa aku bisa ikut memeluk mereka?" bisik Hoseok, ingin ikut berpelukan, hehe.

Namjoon sekali lagi merasa cukup dengan sikap Hoseok. "Taehyung, bawa temanmu duduk."

"Ya, bawa dia duduk jika kalian tidak sedang syuting adegan drama." Sarkas Yoongi.

Benar kata Namjoon, akan lebih baik jika mereka duduk, agar Seokjin bisa menjelaskan semuanya dengan tenang. Lagipula, tiga pria berumur hampir tiga puluh, berpelukan di tengah ruangan yang penuh, terasa sedikit memalukan dan terlalu menyita perhatian. "Duduk dulu, Jin."

"Kenalkan padaku, kenalkan padaku!" racau Hoseok bahkan ketika pantat ketiganya belum menyentuh sofa.

Taehyung hanya melirik jengah, tapi tetap mengenalkan teman lamanya. "Teman-teman, namanya Kim Seokjin, kami dan Jimin satu kelas selama SMA."

"Jin, itu Yoongi," Jimin memperkenalkan, lalu bergumam lirih di sebelah telinga Seokjin, "abaikan saja, dia tak akan tertarik dengan relasi kepada manusia. Dan ini Jungkook, dia kekasih Taehyung."

Seokjin menyapa dua orang tadi terlebih dahulu.

"Ini Hoseok,"

"Kenalkan jika aku adalah artis, Jim!" bisik Hoseok dengan senyuman lebar.

Jimin tersenyum datar sedikit memaksa senyuman, "Ya, Jung Hoseok, kau pernah mendengarnya? Dia _rapper_."

"Dan pernah menjadi semi finalis di SMTM." Hoseok tak puas dengan cara Jimin memperkenalkan dirinya. Ia ingin lebih menyombongkan diri.

Seokjin mengangguk kikuk, menerima jabatan tangan Hoseok, kemudian terkejut ketika Hoseok menggenggam tangannya dengan dua tangan.

"Hoseok _hyung_ , stop, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk _flirting_!"

Hoseok menarik tangannya.

"Dan Jim, kau ingat kakakku, Namjoon _hyung_."

Baru kali ini Seokjin tersenyum lebar, hanya Namjoon yang dikenalnya selain Jimin dan Taehyung tadi. "Hai, _hyung_ , kau baik?"

"Ya, kau baik, Seokjin?"

"Oke, sudah cukup!" Taehyung menyudahi basa-basinya. Ia berbalik menatap Seokjin, "Baik, Jin, sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untukmu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Kau kabur dari pernikahanmu?" sekali lagi, itu guyonan–

"Ya."

Mulut Taehyung terbuka, "Aku hanya berbicara asal, Jin. Kau tak harus mengiyakan semua guyonanku."

"Tidak, Tae, aku benar-benar kabur dari pernikahanku!"

Lengan Jimin memeluk bahu Seokjin yang ditutupi dengan jas basah. "Ada apa, Jin?"

Bibir Seokjin melengkung ke bawah, Ia ingin menangis sekali lagi. "Papaku menjodohkanku dengan anak temannya. Aku menolak sejak awal, tapi tetap saja Ia ingin menikahkanku dengan lelaki itu."

"Uh, _sweety_ , maafkan aku." Jimin menarik tubuh Seokjin ke pelukannya.

Namjoon berdeham, "Lebih baik kau bawa dia ke apartemenmu dulu, Jim, Seokjin bisa demam karena bajunya basah."

Jimin menurut, membawa Seokjin ke apartemennya bersama Jungkook. Sedangkan Taehyung, yang tahu segala sesuatu tentang kakaknya, melirik main-main menatap kakaknya.

"Apa, Tae?"

Mata Taehyung semakin menyipit, satu sudut bibirnya di tarik ke atas, "Masih perhatian dengan Seokjin, _huh_?"

.

.

.

"Tidak, Pa! Aku bilang aku tidak mau menikah dengan Lee Soojin!"

Ketujuhnya duduk bersama di apartemen Jimin, mendengarkan pertengkaran Seokjin dengan Papanya melalui telepon. Ya, mendengar, bukan menguping, karena Seokjin berteriak di dapur sedangkan tak ada sekat antara dapur dan ruang TV.

"Papa terus memaksaku, aku tak punya pilihan selain menurut dan berpacaran dengan dia. Tapi ketika kalian menyuruhku menikahinya, tidak!"

Sedangkan dari ruang TV, semuanya mendengarkan dengan prihatin. Ini salah satu alasan kenapa setiap anak harus tinggal berpisah dengan orang tuanya setelah mereka lulus SMA.

Yoongi, yang memahami situasi ini karena telah berteman dengan Namjoon sejak kuliah, menyikut temannya. "Kau masih suka padanya?"

Kim Namjoon membalas dengan mendorong lengan Yoongi sambil menggerutu, "apa-apaan, sih?"

Tapi adiknya, yang juga tahu sejarah tentang kakaknya, juga ingin tahu. "Ya, kau masih suka padanya, _hyung_?"

"Pa, sudah kubilang aku tidak mau menikah dengan lelaki itu!" Jeritan Seokjin sekali lagi menarik perhatian semua orang di ruangan. "Aku tak peduli, aku tak akan pulang ke rumahmu!"

Seokjin berteriak dengan berkacak pinggang, melampiaskan emosinya dengan berjalan mondar-mandir. "Dimana aku tinggal? Apa pedulimu? Aku akan tinggal di..." Kepala Seokjin berputar, "Di apartemen Jimin!"

Keenam orang yang mendengarkan sama-sama terkejut, menoleh menatap Jimin. Sedangkan yang namanya disebut oleh Seokjin, terkejut karena tak pernah ada pembicaraan tentang ini sebelumnya.

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba mencerna informasi yang terlalu mendadak. " _Well,_ kurasa Jimin yang dimaksud Seokjin adalah aku."

"Ya, aku tidak membutuhkanmu, Pa! Aku sudah besar, aku akan hidup sendiri!" Ucap Seokjin percaya diri. "TUNGGU, PA! AKU TIDAK BILANG JIKA AKU TIDAK BUTUH UANGMU!"

Telepon diputus. Seokjin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali melihat telepon di tangannya. Ia terdiam mengingat kembali apa yang baru saja terjadi, "Ya sudahlah, biar saja." Gumamnya lalu bergabung dengan yang lain di ruang TV.

Ia memilih duduk di tengah sofa, tepat di sebelah Jimin dan Taehyung, dua orang sahabatnya–meskipun hampir lima tahun setelah lulus SMA mereka tidak berhubungan sama sekali. "Uh, Tae, apa pilihanku ini benar?" rengeknya saat tubuhnya melorot dari punggung sofa.

Jimin dan Taehyung, yang walaupun ini adalah pertama kali bagi mereka berdua bertemu dengan Seokjin setelah lima tahun terpisah, tetap bersikap wajar seperti dulu. Salah satunya menepuk bahu Seokjin memberi keyakinan, "Tidak, Jin, yang kau lakukan ini sudah benar."

"Ya, pergi dari rumah orang tua dan memulai hidup sendiri adalah keputusan yang tak akan pernah kau sesali. Dari sini kau akan memulai perjalanan hidupmu."

Tapi Seokjin masih cemberut, "Tapi aku ingin tinggal bersama Mamaku."

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, menghilangkan keinginannya untuk mengejek dan mengucapkan kalimat sarkasnya.

"Ini akan susah pada awalnya, tapi kau akan menikmatinya setelah kau terbiasa."

"Ya, semuanya akan terasa berat di awal, namun sekali kau bertahan, kau akan banyak belajar tentang kehidupan. Kau bisa tinggal di sini bersamaku, Jin, aku punya kamar kosong untukmu."

.

.

.

Hujan di luar masih cukup deras, sedangkan ini sudah lebih dari larut. Ruang tamu di apartemen Jimin juga sudah hampir kosong. Yoongi dan Hoseok, yang tinggal di unit tepat di depan unit Jimin sudah kembali. Jungkook dan Taehyung, sudah memiliki janji untuk menonton film bersama–ini adalah hari jadi keenam mereka. tersisa Jimin, Namjoon, dan Seokjin di ruang tamu, menonton drama yang sebenarnya tidak mereka cermati.

Ya, pikiran ketiganya sibuk memikirkan semuanya.

"Aku akan tidur terlebih dulu, buat dirimu nyaman, Jin." ucapnya samblil berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

Seokjin mengangguk, memainkan _cookies_ coklat di tangannya, sambil menggumamkan terimakasih.

Tinggal Namjoon dan Seokjin, dengan TV yang masih menayangkan drama. Pikiran keduanya sibuk, yang satu memikirkan apakah keputusannya benar dengan pergi dari rumah, yang satu sibuk dengan ingatan masa SMA.

Ya, Namjoon tergila-gila dengan Seokjin, teman adiknya, yang setahun lebih muda darinya. Dua tahun selama masa SMAnya, dihabiskannya dengan tebar pesona di hadapan Seokjin, hingga setahun di awal masa kuliahnya. Sayangnya Seokjin itu primadona, Ia terlalu cantik dan menawan. Semua siswa populer di sekolah mereka mengejar Seokjin, mengantre untuk menjadi kekasih anak terpopuler. Bahkan anak populer dari SMA lain pun mengantre.

Dan Namjoon bukan siapa-siapa saat itu.

"Kau merasa lebih baik, Jin?"

Seokjin menoleh, menyadari jika hanya ada mereka berdua di sini. "Ya, aku berterimakasih karena Taehyung dan Jimin masih mau berteman denganku setelah lima tahun kami tak saling menghubungi."

Namjoon tersenyum, menyadari jika wajah lelaki di hadapannya ini sama sekali tidak berubah, masih sama cantiknya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Seokjin,"

"Ya?"

"Kau... tahu jika dulu aku satu sekolah denganmu?"

Alis Seokjin berkerut, "tentu saja, kau kakak Taehyung dan Taehyung adalah temanku. Mana mungkin aku tidak mengenalmu!"

Ada perasaan senang luar biasa di dalam dada Namjoon. Setidaknya Seokjin mengetahui jika fisik Namjoon ada di sana, karena selama ini dia pikir dia tak terlihat karena _spotlight_ yang diterima Seokjin terlalu terang dan membuatnya tak terlihat.

"Lalu.. kau tahu jika aku.."

"Menyukaiku? Kau menyukaiku?" Seokjin melanjutkan kalimat Namjoon dengan senyuman. "Ya, aku tahu."

Mata Namjoon menatap mata Seokjin dengan cepat. Ia tersedak liurnya sendiri.

"Aku tahu, _hyung_ , maka dari itu aku tak pernah memanggilmu dengan sufiks."

Perut Namjoon serasa diaduk. "Apakah.. apakah jika aku mengajakmu makan malam, kau akan menyetujuinya?"

"Tentu saja!"

Senyuman lebar tersungging di bibir Namjoon. "Baiklah,"

"Aku akan tidur, _hyungnim_ ," Seokjin bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ya, selamat tidur, Jinseok." Gumam Namjoon ketika Seokjin telah mengambil beberapa langkah.

Tapi Seokjin mendengarnya. Ia berbalik dengan cepat dan menatap Namjoon terkejut. "Kau memanggilku apa?"

"Eh?" Namjoon tergagap, "Jinseok. Kau tak suka?"

Seokjin terdiam beberapa saat, lalu tersenyum, "Tidak, aku suka."

Dan malam itu, setelah hampir lima tahun Namjoon tidak bertemu dengan Seokjin, setelah Ia mati-matian mencari kekasih dan melupakan sosok Seokjin, lelaki cantik itu kembali ke kehidupannya. Masih sama cantiknya, masih sama menawannya.

"Eh, tunggu." Gumamnya kepada dirinya sendiri. "Aku tadi mengajaknya makan malam dan Ia menyetujuinya dengan cepat. Seokjin... menganggapnya makan malam biasa atau kencan?"

Ia kebingungan sendiri. "Aku kan berharap itu kencan! Bagaimana jika Ia hanya menganggap itu makan malam biasa?!"

Namjoon merutuki diri sendiri. "Bodoh, Kim Namjoon sungguh payah!"

Suara pintu terbuka, kepala Seokjin muncul diantara celah pintu kamarnya. "Kau baik?"

Mata Namjoon membulat, berkedip beberapa kali, tubuhnya membeku sedangkah Ia sedang dalam posisi melorot dari duduknya, dan itu terlihat sangat buruk. Tapi terlanjur basah, Seokjin melihatnya dalam kondisi buruk. "Eh? Aku sedang... Drama ini bodoh sekali, Seokjin, lebih baik dimatikan saja TV ini. Sudah, ya, aku pulang dulu. Selamat malam!"

 **TBC**

 **Hehe, maaf ya kalau ga maksimal.**

 **Sedikit info, FF ini gaakan berfokus ke Namjin saja tapi seeeemuanya. OK**

 **RnR**

 **ILY**

 **(PLS REVIEW GIMANA FF INI MENURUT KALIAN hehe)**


	3. SEASON 1: CHAPTER 2

**BANGTAN PLAYBOOK**

Cast : All members of BTS

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship-Romance-Family-Drama-GadoGado!

 **This story(es) is(are) inspired by a sit-com F.R.I.E.N.D.S! DLDR!**

 **BANGTAN PLAYBOOK**

 ** _When Jimin Got a Date_**

Taehyung, Jimin, dan Seokjin. Sebenarnya ketiganya lulus dari SMA yang sama sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Rencananya sehari setelah pesta kelulusan mereka akan pergi ke Jepang untuk merayakan kelulusan mereka. Sayangnya rencana itu tak pernah terjadi hingga sepuluh tahun kemudian. Hingga pada akhirnya ketiganya berpisah; Taehyung melanjutkan kuliahnya di Stanford bersama Namjoon, juga karena kedua orangtuanya berada di sana. Jimin dan Seokjin sama-sama berada di Seoul, namun mereka tinggal di daerah yang berbeda. Bukan karena jarak yang bisa diukur dengan satuan meter, jarak mereka berupa perbedaan darah keluarga. Jimin adalah anak dari keluarga yang biasa saja, berkecukupan tapi tidak lebih. Sedangkan Seokjin berbeda jauh dari kedua temannya, kedua orang tuanya masing-masing menjalankan perusahaan mereka masing-masing.

Perbedaan daerah yang dimaksud Jimin adalah Jimin yang tinggal di perumahan normal sedangkan Seokjin tinggal di _Penthouse_ di Gangnam.

Dan lima tahun yang lalu ketiganya sempat bertemu di pernikahan salah satu teman mereka saat SMA, namun saat itu entah apa yang membuat ketiganya terasa canggung untuk bersikap seperti biasa. Taehyung dan Jimin yang sejak awal kembalinya Taehyung dari Stanford langsung bertemu, merasa aneh pada Seokjin saat itu. Mungkin, sekali lagi, karena _perbedaan sendok yang ada di mulut mereka saat lahir_.

"Kau sudah baik?" Jimin menyapa Seokjin yang baru keluar dari dalam kamarnya, terlihat acak-acakan dengan mata sembab. "Kau masih menangis?"

Jujur saja, Seokjin bangun karena mencium bau _pancake_ buatan Jimin. Dan biasanya, _mood_ nya akan luar biasa senang jika Ia mencium bau harum masakan saat Ia bangun dari tidur. Tapi hari ini perasaannya masih tak karuan. "Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang lelaki di akhir umur dua puluhnya yang baru saja menolak menjadi pengantin seorang pemilik rumah sakit, Jim?" gumam Seokjin lalu melempar tubuhnya ke sofa.

Yang sedang memasak hampir menumpahkan adonan _pancake_ dari tangannya mendengar gumaman lirih Seokjin. "Jangan bohong!" Teriak Jimin luar biasa keras. Sebenarnya saat mendengar Seokjin mulai mengeluh, Jimin hampir memutar bola matanya dan menyuruh sahabatnya itu untuk _move on_. Sayangnya ketika Ia mendengar siapa mantan calon suami Seokjin, yang Ia lakukan adalah ikut menyesal bersama Seokjin karena telah menolak seorang direktur muda yang kaya.

Seokjin meringis, terkejut karena Jimin berteriak keras sekali.

Pintu apartemen Jimin terbuka. Hoseok berjalan masuk dan terkejut mendengar pekikan Jimin. "Siapa yang berbohong, Jim?" tanyanya kebingungan, mengambil piring dan _pancake_ buatan Jimin dan langsung memakannya di meja makan belakang Jimin–biasanya Jimin akan kesal jika Hoseok makan lebih dulu, tapi kali ini fokusnya tersedot pada Seokjin.

" _Hyung_ , Seokjin gila!"

Yoongi yang berjalan di belakang Hoseok merengut tipis mendengar tuduhan Jimin, "Kurasa itu terlalu jahat untuk menuduh seseorang gila, Jim."

Jimin sempat melirik Yoongi kesal, namun bergerak cepat. Ia menaruh baskom adonan panekuk lalu mematikan kompor, berjalan ke sofa tempat Seokjin tiduran, dan memaksa teman SMAnya untuk duduk dan bercerita.

"Yang dia tinggalkan di altar lalu memilih hujan-hujanan kemarin adalah seorang pemilik rumah sakit." Jelas Jimin dengan wajah menyebalkan, dengan telunjuk menunjuk pada Seokjin. "Apa dia tampan, Jin?"

Seokjin mengangguk.

Hoseok berhenti makan dan mengeluarkan suara tercekat. Ia melotot menatap Jimin yang sedang menarik tangan Seokjin agar bangun.

"Dia tampan sekali, Jim." Rengek Seokjin ketika bangun lalu menjatuhkan dirinya lagi ke sofa. Kali ini ada pekikan Jimin yang mengiringi rengekan merana Seokjin. Keduanya sudah mirip burung gila, berteriak dan merengek.

"Whoooa, kupikir kau menolak menikah karena lelaki itu jelek dan tua! Jika Ia tampan dan kaya, menikah saja dengannya, Jin!" Suara Jimin menggebu, "Ayo sini kuantar kau ke lelaki itu! Setidaknya Ia tampan dan kaya, dan tidak impoten!"

Yoongi terbatuk.

Seokjin masih cemberut. "Tetap saja aku tak mau seperti kebanyakan keluargaku, mereka semua hanya bersikap harmonis ketika di hadapan orang lain tapi selalu bertengkar jika di dalam rumah. Semua paman bibiku, termasuk orang tuaku, mereka dijodohkan dan aku saksi hidup bagaimana perjodohan membuat mereka berselingkuh karena mencari arti 'cinta' di hidupnya." Seokjin melirik Jimin, bercicit kecil, "Dan aku tak mau seperti itu."

Sebenarnya Jimin iba. Bisakah Ia saja yang menikahi lelaki tampan dan kaya yang kemarin ditolak Seokjin saja? Ia mau dipaksa menikah asal Ia bisa mendapat suami kaya dan tampan, Ia lelah jika harus bekerja terus.

"Pilihanmu benar, Seokjin." Yoongi bergumam dari meja makan, beberapa meter dari sofa tempat Seokjin dan Jimin berada. Ini pertama kalinya Yoongi memanggil namanya sejak kemarin lelaki itu tak banyak bicara–yang membuat Seokjin takut. "Jika pertimbanganmu untuk kabur dan menolak pernikahan itu karena kau tak mau diatur dan dipaksa, itu baik."

Tapi Jimin sebenarnya tak setuju. "Kenapa itu baik? Dia baru saja menolak seorang _chaebol_ tampan, _lho_ , _hyung_!"

Yoongi mendengus kecil dengan tawa sinis mengejek. "Kau pilih mana, Jim, menjadi pasangan seumur hidup lelaki kaya dan tampan, tapi kau tak menyukainya sama sekali, atau mencari pasanganmu sendiri dan menjalani hidup kalian bersama?"

Jimin cemberut. "Jangan dengarkan Yoongi _hyung_ , Jin, dia tak serius pada ucapannya!" bisiknya cepat, masih bulat pada pendiriannya untuk mendukung pernikahan Seokjin. "Jika kau malu bertemu dengan keluargamu atau calon suamimu, sini kuantar."

"Soojin pasti tak mau bertemu denganku lagi."

Hoseok ikut bersuara. "Yah, setelah yang kau lakukan padanya di hadapan semua relasinya, kurasa Ia tak akan memafkanmu hingga 5 tahun lagi."

Itu guyonan! Itu bercanda! Tapi Seokjin mendengarnya dan cemberut sekali lagi. Ia menggeram lalu membanting tubuhnya terjatuh ke sofa sekali lagi, ketiga kalinya dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam. "Aku menghancurkan hidupku!"

Jimin melotot kesal pada Hoseok, tetangganya yang selalu datang untuk sarapan dan bermulut besar itu. " _Hyung_ , bisa tidak kau menjaga mulutmu itu."

Hingga beberapa menit Seokjin merengek dan meracau, berbicara aneh jika Ia telah menghancurkan hidupnya, Yoongi tak tahan. Ia berjalan menuju sofa, menyolek bahu Jimin dan memberi isyarat pada lelaki itu untuk pindah dari duduknya, untuk kemudian Ia duduk di tempat Jimin. Ia duduk di ujung sofa di dekat kaki Seokjin, "Kim Seokjin, bangun."

Jimin terkejut, dua kali; satu karena sikap Yoongi yang mengusirnya secara paksa, membuatnya harus duduk di karpet di bawah sofa agar tetap dekat pada Seokjin, dan yang kedua karena suara Yoongi. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu, jika sudah berbicara dengan nada demikian; dalam dan rendah, seakan akan berpidato di Vatikan menggantikan pimpinan gereja. Ia akan bersadba.

Ketika Seokjin bangun dan duduk, dengan wajah kusut, duduk berhadapan dengan Yoongi, lelaki berkulit pucat itu berdeham.

"Dengarkan aku. Yang kau lakukan adalah benar, sesuatu yang sangat benar dan pasti tak akan kau sesali. Aku yakin kau akan menyesal jika kemarin kau tetap menikah, kau akan menyesal tidak hanya sehari-dua hari tapi sepanjang hidupmu."

Seokjin semakin cemberut mendengarnya. Kenapa hidupnya jadi sumber penyesalan secara tiba-tiba seperti ini, _sih_.

"Semua orang penting dalam hidupmu adalah pilihan Tuhan. Kau tak bisa memilih dari mana kau dilahirkan, siapa orang tuamu, siapa saudaramu. Kau juga tak akan bisa memilih siapa anakmu kelak, bahkan cucumu kelak. Kau tak bisa memilih semua itu. Semua orang terpenting dan terdekat dalam hidupmu adalah pilihan Tuhan." Yoongi menatap ke dalam mata Seokjin, dalam dan tenang. "Kecuali satu orang yaitu pasanganmu. Hanya Ia yang bisa kau pilih. Maka dengan kesempatan emas itu, kau harus memilih dengan benar. Jangan biarkan dirimu dipaksa memilih pasangan, karena sekali saja kau menurut dengan pilihan pasangan dari orang tuamu, maka satu-satunya kesempatanmu memilih orang terpenting untuk hidupmu sudah hilang."

.

.

.

Pukul sepuluh setelah mereka selesai sarapan, Seokjin terkejut melihat Jimin yang sudah berganti dengan pakaian yang lebih rapi. "Kau mau pergi, Jim?"

Yang ditanyai mengangguk dengan mata bulatnya. "Tentu saja, aku harus bekerja. Kau cuti berapa hari?"

Seokjin mengedipkan matanya, ciri khasnya jika kebingungan. Ia menoleh menatap Hoseok dan Yoongi yang ada di hadapannya. "Kalian juga bekerja?"

"Tentu saja."

Mata Seokjin semakin membulat.

"Ya, meskipun aku tak selamanya bekerja, tapi aku menghasilkan uang. Benar 'kan, _hyung_?" Hoseok mengatakannya dengan bangga.

Yoongi yang dicolek Hoseok malah memutar matanya.

"Apa pekerjaan kalian?"

"Jimin bekerja di galeri seni, Ia manajer seni di sana. Yoongi _hyung_ bekerja sebagai produser di Bighit dan Ia memiliki studionya sendiri." Jawab Hoseok hafal di luar kepala. "Kalau aku," ucapnya dengan bangga dan tersenyum lebar menyombongkan diri, "Aku seorang _rapper_ yang digilai banyak orang, Jin."

Mendengarnya Yoongi dan Jimin kompak mendengus, keras-keras.

Tapi Seokjin sedikit tak peduli. Ia benar-benar terkejut mengetahui fakta jika semua orang bekerja. "Untuk apa kalian bekerja? Maksudku kenapa kalian susah-susah melakukannya?"

Ketiganya menatap Seokjin penuh, melotot, tak percaya mendengar pertanyaan Seokjin.

"Kenapa?" cicit Seokjin tak nyaman dipelototi.

Yoongi menggumam, melirik Jimin yang merupakan teman Seokjin, "Kau yang menjawab atau perlu aku?"

Dan Jimin tahu jika Yoongi bisa saja mengeluarkan ucapan pedasnya kali ini. Jadi Ia yang mengambil risiko bertanya pada Seokjin. "Jin, kau tak punya pekerjaan?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng.

"Lalu selama ini dari mana uangmu berasal?"

"Dari orang tuaku. Saldo bank di rekeningku cukup untukku hidup hingga sepuluh tahun ke depan, Jim. Kenapa?"

Ketiganya melupakan satu fakta, bahwa yang ada di hadapan mereka ini adalah Kim Seokjin anak konglomerat, yang memiliki _penthouse_ di Gangnam dan Cheondamdong, juga memiliki rumah mewah dengan halaman yang luas. Kekayaannya benar-benar melimpah. Ya, semua data kekayaan itu bisa dibaca jelas di seluruh majalah bisnis Korea.

Jimin bergumam, lalu berdeham bersiap menjelaskan. "Jadi begini, Seokjin. Kami bekerja, semua orang bekerja untuk mendapat gaji dan uangnya bisa kami gunakan untuk hidup. Membayar sewa apartemen, makan, bersenang-senang, kami melakukannya dengan uang hasil bekerja."

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Maksudku kenapa kalian susah-susah bekerja? Orang tua kalian tak memberikan uang pada kalian?"

Yoongi terlihat tak tahan, Ia melipat bibirnya ke dalam dan menutup matanya, menahan semua sumpah serapah atau kalimat sadis yang bisa Ia ucapkan kapan saja.

" _Hyung_ , tenang, aku masih bisa menjelaskan." Bisik Jimin. Ia menatap Seokjin sekali lagi, dengan air muka setenang mungkin. "Tidak, Seokjin, orang tua kami tidak memberi kami uang lagi sejak kami lulus kuliah. Mungkin ini hal yang asing bagimu, tapi kami semua bekerja. Untuk apa? Untuk hidup kami."

"Wow."

Keempatnya terdiam sejenak, merasakan jurang perbedaan yang sangat besar di antara Seokjin dan ketiga lainnya. Seokjin dari keluarga kaya raya, dimanja keluarganya, tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk bekerja. Bahkan kakak laki-lakinya pun mendirikan restoran untuk bersenang-senang, begitu juga dengannya. Ia tak tahu tentang semua ucapan Jimin tadi.

"Dan jika kau ingin memulai hidupmu yang baru, kau bisa memulai bekerja, Jin."

"Bekerja apa? Apa pekerjaan yang bisa kau lakukan?"

Ketiganya bereaksi sama sekali lagi, dan Jimin yang memutuskan untuk berbicara sekali lagi. "Aku bekerja di galeri seni sesuai minatku, kebetulan aku kuliah di jurusan manajemen seni pula. Yoongi _hyung_ adalah produser dan Hoseok _hyung_ adalah _rapper_ karena keduanya mencintai musik dan mereka mendapat apa yang mereka inginkan dari musik. Lalu apa yang kau cintai?"

Cukup lama bagi Seokjin untuk menjawab, "Tidak ada." Jawabnya singkat, menyebabkan tiga orang di hadapannya melotot tak percaya, bahkan Yoongi tak sengaja menyumpah meskipun lirih. Cepat-cepat Seokjin menjelaskan, "Aku dan kakakku menjalankan restoran karena kami suka. Selebihnya aku menghabiskan waktu bersenang-senang dan itu membuatku senang. Apa yang salah?"

Jimin tersenyum datar, menyadari jika temannya tak memahami apa arti tanggung jawab sebagai seorang dewasa. Dan ini bukan sesuatu yang salah, tidak sama sekali. "Hmm, Jin, orang dewasa tidak melakukan senang-senang sebelum mendapat uang. Maksudku, kita semua bersenang-senang, tapi kami mencari uang sekeras kami bersenang-senang."

"Maksudmu aku tak dewasa?"

"Bukan, Jin, bukan. Aku tak menyalahkan siapapun, tapi kurasa kau memiliki konsep yang sedikit berbeda tentang kehidupan. Tapi tak masalah, ada yang bilang kau memulai hidup seutuhnya setelah umur tiga puluh, dan kau sudah mengambil langkah besar untuk hidupmu sebelum kau berumur tiga puluh."

"Ini sesuatu yang baik, Jin. Aku tahu, pasti kau akan syok dengan kehidupanmu yang baru ini, Jin, tapi percaya padaku jika ini akan menyenangkan!"

"Ya. Bekerja hingga lelah, minum bir dingin, berkumpul bersama temanmu, mencari kekasih, semuanya mengasyikkan." Gumam Hoseok, "Kecuali ketika kau tak ada pemasukan uang, itu yang menyedihkan."

Jimin mencoba menghibur temannya, "Setidaknya kedepannya hidupmu akan semakin berwarna, kau akan merasakan naik turun hidup dan bagaimana lucunya takdir menjalankan perannya."

Seokjin masih tak percaya dengan semua informasi yang didengarnya. Tapi Ia ikut tersenyum ketika Jimin merangkulkan lengannya di pundaknya dan tersenyum menghiburnya.

"Kau harus memulai bekerja, Jin! Tidak selamanya kau memakai uang orang tuamu!" bisik Jimin kemudian.

.

.

.

Masalah pekerjaan, sebenarnya ada di antara mereka yang tidak bekerja–tidak sepenuhnya bekerja. Jungkook. Ia sama seperti Seokjin, dilahirkan dari keluarga kaya dan sejak menjadi kekasih Taehyung Ia tinggal terpisah dari orang tuanya. Ia sempat bekerja, menjadi manajer di perusahaan keluarganya, namun memutuskan untuk pergi. Dan sejak lama Ia hanya bekerja _freelance_ untuk mendesain web. Ia tak pergi ke kantor seperti kebanyakan, Ia akan menerima pekerjaan melalui telepon, lalu mulai bekerja setelah _meetin_ g dengan kliennya beberapa kali.

Lagipula gaji Taehyung sebagai pemilik perusahaan _start up_ sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membiayai kehidupan mereka berdua. Dan Taehyung lebih suka Jungkook yang _freelance_ daripada harus bekerja keras jika masih menjadi manajer.

"Kau sudah lama menjadi kekasih Taehyung?"

Itu Seokjin. Bertanya pada Jungkook yang sejak satu jam yang lalu sudah berada di apartemen Jimin bahkan ketika pemilik apartemen ini tidak ada.

"Kami menjadi kekasih sejak empat tahun yang lalu, _hyung_ , Tae kembali ke Korea dan kami bertemu, lalu kami pacaran." Jawabnya santai sambil menggati saluran TV, Ia lalu melirik Seokjin dengan senyuman lebar, lalu memamerkan jari tangannya. Ada cincin. "Kami sudah bertunangan, _hyung_."

Dalam hati Seokjin mulai paham kenapa urusan hidup Jungkook sedikit banyak merupakan keputusan Taehyung. Karena mereka telah bertunangan.

"Jadi itu alasanmu hanya menjadi _freelancer_ dan seolah menurut saja pada keputusan Taehyung?"

Jungkook cemberut dan mengalihkan wajahnya dari hadapan TV, menatap Seokjin kesal. Alisnya menyatu sekilas tanda tak suka. "Bukan aku yang menurut, _hyung_ , tapi karena kami sama-sama setuju." Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke layar TV. "Sejauh apa pemahamanmu tentang kehidupan, _sih_ , _hyung_?" gumamnya kesal karena Seokjin yang menuduhnya 'hanya menurut' pada Taehyung.

Di umur demikian, kata 'diatur' dan 'menuruti perintah' sangat riskan diucapkan. Membuat subyek kalimat itu seolah tak memiliki kewenangan dalam hidupnya, membuat mereka seolah seperti anak buah yang kalah dalam hidup. Dan di umur hampir tiga puluh, sekalipun idealisme tidak setinggi ketika di umur dua puluhan, tetap saja idealisme dan kebanggaan telah berteman dengan kehidupan sangat erat kaitannya dengan individu. Berteman, bukan dikalahkan. Sama-sama setuju, bukan menurut.

.

.

.

Jungkook menjelaskan, biasanya pukul 6 ketika teman-teman mereka yang pekerja kantoran atau yang bekerja sesuai peraturan; pukul 10 hingga pukul 6, telah pulang, mereka akan berkumpul di _coffee shop_ di seberang gedung apartemen. Maka Seokjin menurut saja ketika Jungkook berteriak akan menjemput Seokjin untuk pergi ke _coffee shop_ bersama-sama setelah Ia pulang dari _meeting_ bersama kliennya.

Dan benar saja, pukul lima Jungkook menaruh tas ranselnya di sofa di apartemen Jimin sambil berteriak memanggil nama Seokjin. "Kau siap, _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook dengan ponsel di samping telinganya.

Seokjin mengangguk dan menarik _cardigan_ tebal di gantungan dan memakainya sambil berjalan.

"Dasar posesif." Gerutu Jungkook kesal sambil mematikan ponselnya dan memasukkan ponsel itu ke dalam tas ranselnya, lalu meninggalkan tas itu di apartemen Jimin.

Keduanya berjalan bersamaan ke _coffee shop_ setelah sebelumnya Taehyung menelponi ponsel Jungkook hingga yang ditelpon memekik keras agar Taehyung sabar menunggu.

"Taehyung menelponmu?"

Mereka berdua berdiri di depan lift yang masih tertutup. Jungkook mendengus ketika menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Seokjin. "Hampir mati aku karena posesifnya itu."

Dalam hati Seokjin ingin mengatakan jika Jungkook seolah menikmati sifat posesif Taehyung, dan itu terlihat jelas, _ngomong-ngomong_.

Lift berdenting, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam. Lalu hingga mereka keluar gedung apartemen dan masuk ke _coffee shop_ , Seokjin hanya mengekor di belakang Jungkook. Seingatnya kemarin, Jungkook terlihat sangat manis dan menyenangkan. Bahkan Jungkook yang menawarinya teh madu ketika mereka sampai di apartemen Jimin dan Jungkook tahu jika tubuh Seokjin menggigil. Namun hari ini seolah Ia adalah remaja yang sedang menstruasi, marah-marah saat kesal.

Tapi lelaki itu tiba-tiba berbalik ketika keduanya sudah berada di dalam ruangan yang ternyata hampir penuh oleh pelanggan. "Mau minum kopi, _hyung_?"

Seokjin sempat terkejut dengan sikap tiba-tiba Jungkook, namun segera mengangguk. " _Decaf_ , _please_."

Yang lebih muda mengangguk dengan senyuman manis sekali, menunjuk pojok ruangan, "Bergabunglah dengan yang lain terlebih dahulu, _hyung_ , aku akan memesan kopi dan ke toilet sebentar."

Wow, dualisme.

Seokjin mengikuti arah jari Jungkook, mendapati beberapa teman barunya sudah berada di sofa panjang di sudut ruangan. Tempat yang sama seperti kemarin ketika pertama kali Seokjin datang. Ketika Ia hampir sampai di sofa berwarna gading itu, Jimin dan Hoseok menyapanya.

"Bagaimana harimu?"

Alis Seokjin terangkat secara refleks. Harinya? Biasa saja. Ia berada di apartemen seharian, menghabiskan setengah ember es krim vanila dari lemari es Jimin, dan berbincang pada siapapun yang datang ke apartemen Jimin. Ngomong-ngomong tentang apartemen Jimin, "Jim, boleh aku bertanya?"

Jimin mengangguk sambil menyuapkan _muffin_ berukuran besar ke mulutnya.

"Kenapa semua orang datang ke apartemenmu saat kau bekerja? Apa karena ada aku di sana?"

Jimin tertawa melihat cara Seokjin bertanya dengan berbisik. "Tak perlu berbisik, Seokjin, mereka tak punya malu kalau urusan masuk ke apartemen orang lain sesuka hati." Seokjin sedikit malu ketika Jimin mengatakan bahwa Ia berbisik saat bertanya tadi, Ia berbisik karena sungkan dan Jimin seolah menelanjanginya dengan ucapannya. Tapi yang lain terlihat santai. "Mereka menganggap apartemenku adalah... markas? Entah aku juga tak terlalu paham tapi mereka selalu seenaknya."

"Privasimu?"

Yoongi yang tertawa paling cepat, "Privasi pantatmu, diantara kita tak ada privasi, Seokjin. Dan selamat datang dalam dunia pertemanan kami, dimana privasi tak terlalu dihargai."

Yang lain mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Yoongi. Wow.

"Lagipula hampir semua dari mereka pernah tinggal di apartemen itu, dan daripada apartemen Yoongi-Hoseok, bukankah apartemenku jauh lebih baik?"

Yang dimaksud Jimin adalah karena apartemen Jimin yang memiliki jendela besar sehingga sinar matahari bisa masuk, berbeda dengan apartemen Yoongi-Hoseok. Juga bagaimana apartemen Jimin lebih luas, lebih bersih, lebih nyaman, lebih banyak makanan di sana, lebih-

Sayangnya Seokjin tak tahu seburuk apa apartemen Yoongi-Hoseok yang berada di seberang apartemen Jimin.

" _Uh_ , kau sebaiknya tak pernah masuk ke sana." Taehyung berseloroh, dengan tangan yang merentang menyapa Jungkook yang baru datang membawa dua _mug_ kopi. Lelaki yang paling muda itu menaruh _mug_ berisi kopi di hadapan Seokjin sambil bergumam 'nikmati kopimu, _hyung_ ' lalu duduk di lengan sofa di sebelah Taehyung.

Tangan Taehyung berada di pinggang Jungkook dan keduanya terlihat begitu kasual. Yang lain juga demikian, tak merasa risih karena dua orang diantara mereka sedang bermesraan.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau belum memberitahu kami rencanamu selanjutnya, Seokjin?" Hoseok merebut _muffin_ di tangan Jimin dan keduanya terlihat pertengkaran kecil memperebutkan makanan tadi. "Kau serius tidak akan kembali ke rumahmu? Bukan mengursir, tapi maksudku aku tak berpikir kau akan serius pergi dari rumahmu."

Seokjin paham jika bukan mengusir adalah maksud Hoseok. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Kembali pulang ke rumah membuatku seperti..."

"Keledai."

Seokjin menoleh mendengar Taehyung menyahut omongannya. Tapi temannya itu benar. "Ya, keledai bisa jatuh di lubang yang sama dan aku bukan mereka."

"Kau bekerja?"

"Tidak."

Yoongi, yang bertanya, terkekeh geli. "Kau tidak bekerja tapi tak mau pulang ke orang tuamu? Kau pikir bagaimana kami semua membiayai hidup kami?"

Jimin yang duduk di sebelah Seokjin meremas tangan temannya sambil bergumam, "Jangan dengarkan ucapan setan itu."

Tapi Seokjin tertarik dengan pembicaraan Yoongi padanya. "Bukankah orang tua kalian memberi uang setiap bulannya?"

Dan semuanya tertawa. Keras. Bahkan Jimin yang selalu bersikap suportif tak bisa menahan tawanya, tapi tawanya yang paling kecil dan ditahan dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kau bermimpi? Kita bukan lagi remaja delapan belas tahun yang masih mendapat uang saku. Kami bekerja, dari sana kami mendapatkan uang."

Hanya Namjoon yang sejak tadi hanya tersenyum, tidak tertawa seperti temannya yang lain. Ia juga yang menatap Seokjin lekat-lekat dan merekam semua perubahan ekspresi di wajah Seokjin. Dan ketika teman adiknya itu tak segera memberi reaksi atas ucapan Yoongi, buru-buru Ia menenangkannya, "Kalian seharusnya tidak bicara seperti itu pada Seokjin."

Yang tentu saja dijawab dengan protesan keras oleh yang lain, terutama Yoongi yang memutar bola matanya sarkas–Ia tahu dalih Namjoon mengatakan seperti itu.

"Serius, sebagai teman bukankah seharusnya kita mulai mengenalkan sedikit demi sedikit pada Seokjin?" Namjoon masih pada pendiriannya, mencari persetujuan dengan menatap Jimin dan Taehyung.

Jimin yang lebih awal bergumam, "Benar, _sih_ ," dan yang lain mengangguk patuh.

Dengan senyum lebar Namjoon menepuk bahu Seokjin lembut, "Kau akan belajar sedikit demi sedikit, Seokjin, jangan dengarkan ucapan jahat mereka. Tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang tahu tentang dirimu kecuali kau sendiri."

Mendengarnya Seokjin mengangguk dan membalas senyuman. Lalu ketika Namjoon berdiri dari duduknya karena ingin menambah gelas kopi, Seokjin berbisik pada Jimin. "Jim, bagaimana ini. Aku saja tak tahu banyak tentang diriku,"

Yang dibalas dengusan oleh Yoongi.

Tentu saja Jimin kesal, menepuk keras paha tetangganya itu, lalu memutuskan untuk menyudahi pembahasan ini. "Bagaimanapun, aku harus pulang dan bersiap."

"Mau kemana?" Hoseok bertanya cepat saat Jimin berdiri.

"Oh, aku belum mengatakannya? Aku memiliki kencan, malam ini, dengan penari tampan bernama Jongin."

Taehyung dan Jungkook yang tahu siapa lelaki itu berseloroh senang, menepuk-nepuk punggung dan tangan Jimin, membuat lelaki bermarga Park itu tersenyum malu. Sisanya tidak tahu, dan Hoseok yang memaksa agar Jimin memberi penjelasan.

"Uh, kujamin siapapun pasti akan tertarik dengan guru tari bernama Jongin itu. Ya Tuhan, dia–" ucap Jungkook dengan mata bersinar dan menerawang saat menjelaskan sosok Jongin, terhenti karena dehaman keras Taehyung yang tak suka. Jungkook cemberut, "Kau harus membawanya dan mengenalkannya pada kami, Jim!"

Jimin masih tersipu malu.

Suara decihan, yang sengaja dilakukan keras-keras, terdengar menginterupsi. Asalnya dari Yoongi, " _blah_ , pelatih tari? Kau harus memastikan jika Ia tidak meniduri murid tarinya, Jim. Apalagi jika Ia berasal dari 2 Million Dance Studio."

Dan itu adalah ucapan paling memojokkan yang pernah didengar Jimin dari Yoongi. Tanpa peduli jika Ia bisa saja memulai konfrontasi dengan Yoongi, Jimin menyatukan alis dan berbicara, tanpa sadar, dengan nada tinggi. "Wow, _hyung_ , terimakasih telah mengingatkanku, aku menghargainya. Tapi itu sungguh keterlaluan dengan mengatakan hal yang buruk pada seseorang yang bahkan belum kau kenal. Jika kau tak paham situasinya, kau baru saja menuduh seseorang berbuat asusila di depan 6 orang dewasa yang bisa saja menjadi saksi di persidangan. Dan satu lagi, apakah Jongin melakukan seks dengan muridnya atau tidak, aku tak peduli!"

Dan itu pertama kalinya sejak mereka semua saling mengenal, melihat Jimin berbicara tegas dan penuh kekesalan. Bahkan Namjoon yang baru saja datang dengan gelasnya yang baru saja terisi kopi, mendengar Jimin berkata seperti tadi membuatnya membeku.

Karena diantara mereka semua, Jimin adalah orang yang penuh kasih sayang. Paling lembut, selalu perhatian, dan menganggap temannya seperti keluarganya sendiri; yang tak dimilikinya sejak lama. Dan sepertinya ini pertama kalinya Jimin sekesal ini pada Yoongi, yang notabene selalu Ia hormati.

Kali ini suasana lebih canggung dibanding saat Yoongi mengejek Seokjin tadi. Dan dengan bisikan lirih, Hoseok yang duduk di sebelah Yoongi mengingatkan, "Sebaiknya kau mulai memperbaiki kebiasaan sarkastikmu, _hyung_."

Satu sisi Jimin tak peduli, apakah lelaki teman kencannya ini meniduri seluruh murid akademi tarinya atau tidak. _Toh_ mereka sama-sama dewasa, seks bukan hal yang menjadi aib di Korea. Jimin melakukannya, begitu juga Yoongi dan teman-temannya yang lain. Dan hal ini tidak pernah menjadi suatu krisis kecuali kau meniduri teman kekasihmu sendiri, _kan_?

.

.

.

Seokjin tak yakin semalam Jimin pulang pukul berapa. Ia bahkan tak yakin apakah teman seapartemennya itu tidur di apartemen atau kembali saat subuh. Tapi ketika mereka memakan sarapannya bersama, senyuman lebar tak bisa Jimin tahan dari bibirnya.

"Kau senang sekali sepertinya."

Senyuman Jimin semakin lebar, bahkan matanya hingga terpejam dan bahunya naik hingga lehernya hilang.

"Kencanmu berjalan lancar? Seperti ada hanger di bibirmu, Jim."

Jimin mengangguk semangat saat menjawab bahwa kencannya berjalan baik. "Sangat baik, Seokjin, kurasa aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum seperti orang bodoh seharian ini."

"Dia baik?"

Mata Jimin melebar saat menjawab, "Sangat." Lalu Ia sadar jika dirinya sudah kelewat batas. "Maksudku, awalnya aku tak berharap banyak, kupikir ini akan menjadi 'kencan sekali lalu hilang' seperti sebelumnya. Tapi, Jin, sungguh Ia sangat baik, Ia banyak melakukan kegiatan sosial, Ia memiliki lingkar pertemanan yang terdengar baik, Ia hidup teratur dan sangat sehat, dan–"

"Apa, Jim?" tanya Seokjin bingung ketika Jimin berhenti tiba-tiba dengan suara tercekat.

Temannya itu berhenti cukup lama, lalu kembali tersenyum, lebih lebar dari senyumnya yang tadi. " _He is a good kisser_."

Seokjin ikut takjub, "Kalian baru kencan pertama dan kau sudah tahu banyak tentang dia. Kurasa kau benar-benar jatuh cinta, Jim."

"Benarkah? Sungguh? Uh, aku tak peduli." Lalu Ia berdiri dengan mangkuk berisi sereal dan susu yang bahkan baru dimakannya beberapa sendokan. "Aku akan bekerja."

Seokjin tak yakin.

Jimin juga, "Mungkin aku akan bekerja dengan senyuman lebar seperti orang idiot."

Kali ini keduanya setuju.

Setelahnya, seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, Hoseok dan Yoongi masuk ke apartemen Jimin–anehnya Jimin juga memberi _password_ apartemennya, membuat teman-temannya bisa masuk dengan mudah dan seenaknya.

"Sarapan?" sapa Seokjin.

Tanpa perlu dipersilahkan Hoseok dan Yoongi mengangguk dengan tangan sudah membawa mangkuk. "Wow, sarapan kita hari ini adalah sereal dan susu dingin!"

Yoongi melupakan mangkuk yang tadi Hoseok berikan, berjalan ke depan lemari es dan mengeluarkan buah dan air putih dingin dari lemari es. Kepalanya berputar ke seluruh ruangan.

"Mencari Jimin, _hyung_?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Ia bersiap untuk kerja, tapi kumohon jangan memperkeruh suasana. Ia sedang sangat bahagia, sejak pagi Ia tak bisa berhenti bernyanyi lagu cinta dan senyuman di wajahnya tak hilang-hilang."

Yoongi kesal, "Aku malah ingin meminta maaf padanya."

Dengan mangkuk penuh sereal dan susu, Hoseok duduk di sebelah Seokjin, menyuapkan sarapannya ke mulut. "Kencannya berjalan baik?"

"Ya, kurasa sangat baik hingga Ia berbicara melantur tentang lelaki itu, siapa, Jongin."

"Hati-hati ketika Ia patah hati, Seokjin, Ia bisa seperti monster." Hoseok bergidik saat menjelaskan, tapi tetap menyendok sarapannya. "Itu yang terparah ketika Ia mengganti _password_ apartemennya bahkan Jungkook yang masih tinggal bersamanya tidak bisa masuk."

Mata Yoongi menyipit dan Ia bergidik, mengangguk setuju atas ucapan Hoseok.

Tak lama Jimin keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan mulut yang masih menyanyikan senandung bahagia. "Oh, selamat pagi, tetanggaku!" sapanya ramah dengan suara melengking, juga dengan senyuman lebar dan lambaian tangan. "Ya Tuhan, aku seperti orang bodoh," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri lalu berbalik.

Yoongi bergerak cepat, bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jimin. Dari tempat duduknya Seokjin memperhatikan lelaki berkulit pucat itu, yang jika benar Ia akan meminta maaf, langkah cepatnya sangat tepat.

Lalu pintu apartemen dibuka sekali lagi, kali ini Namjoon muncul dengan jas dan dasi, dan rambut disisir rapi. Wow!

"Selamat pagi, Jinseok." Sapanya dengan senyuman manis, duduk di hadapan Seokjin tanpa menghiraukan Hoseok.

Ini pertama kalinya Namjoon datang sebelum berangkat kerja.

"Kemarin-kemarin aku tak sempat datang, karena aku _shift_ malam dan selesai pukul 12 siang."

"Kau bekerja _shift_?"

"Dia dokter, ngomong-ngomong, Seokjin."

Mata Seokjin melotot lebar dengan gerakan kepala lambat dari Hoseok ke Namjoon. "Benarkah?"

Namjoon tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan lesung pipinya yang manis. Beberapa menit kemudian meja makan dipenuhi dengan Seokjin yang kagum pada Namjoon dan Namjoon yang bersikap malu-malu, juga Hoseok yang memperhatikan keduanya sambil memakan sarapannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa rencanamu hari ini, Jinseok?"

Mata Seokjin naik ke atas, berpikir. "Benar kata Yoongi _hyung_ , aku harus bekerja. Jadi hari ini aku akan mencari pekerjaan."

"Bagus. Kita bisa makan siang bersama, jika kau mau."

Seokjin memekik senang, " _Great_! Aku tak memiliki banyak uang dan kau harus mentratktirku!" Lalu selesainya Ia memekik, Seokjin bangkit dari duduknya membawa mangkuk kotornya, berjalan ke tempat cuci piring dan memberi Namjoon ciuman ringan di pipi saat Ia melewati lelaki itu, 'terimakasih!' bisiknya riang.

Dan kebiasaan Seokjin itu membuat wajah Namjoon memerah, hingga telinganya pun juga.

Ya, kebiasaan karena belum genap seminggu mereka berteman, Seokjin sudah mencium pipi hampir keenam temannya dan itu membuat mereka kebingungan pada awalnya. Lalu ada Jimin dan Taehyung yang menjelaskan jika itu kebiasaan Seokjin sejak lama.

"Wow, sepertinya aku menemukan fakta baru," gumam Hoseok dengan wajah menatap serealnya.

"Ya, Hoseok?" Namjoon tak yakin, "Kau bicara padaku atau pada sereal di mangkukmu?"

"Kau menyukai Seokjin." tembak Hoseok tenang.

Sedangkan berkebalikan dengan Hoseok, Namjoon kebingungan dan gelagapan saat mendengarnya. Ia malah ribut mendesis dan menyuruh Hoseok diam, dan itu malah menarik perhatian Seokjin.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak!" suara Namjoon terdengar luar biasa keras.

Sebenarnya Seokjin bisa saja curiga dengan sikap aneh Namjoon, tapi memilih untuk berbalik dan meninggalkan dua orang tadi.

Sedangkan Hoseok tertawa menikmati kebodohan Namjoon, yang mana sangat jarang Ia bersikap bodoh.

.

.

.

Pukul tujuh, di _coffee house_ , ada dua ekspresi yang jauh berbeda diantara mereka bertujuh. Jimin yang masih saja tersenyum dan saat ini sedang berbicara dengan Jungkook, sepertinya membicarakan teman kencan barunya. Dan Seokjin yang terlihat lemas, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hoseok yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Seokjin seharian pergi ke berbagai tempat dan semuanya menolak."

" _Uh_ , Jin, tenang saja, pelan-pelan kau akan mendapat pekerjaan yang bagus."

Seokjin mendengus keras. "Aku bahkan tak tahu apa keahlianku, aku bahkan tak tahu apa saja yang kupelajari selama kuliah dan sertifikasi."

"Kau bisa memulai dari pekerjaan yang paling sederhana, Jin." lirih Taehyung menyarankan. "Banyak orang sukses yang mengandalkan ketelatenan saat bekerja dibanding ilmu dari bangku sekolah."

Lalu seorang pelayan mengantarkan kopi pesanan Hoseok, dan dia adalah manajer tempat ini. "Hei, Jaehyun, ada lowongan di sini? Temanku mencari pekerjaan dan Taehyung menyarankannya untuk memulai dari hal yang sederhana." Ucapnya bercanda.

Tapi Jaehyun tidak bercanda. "Ada, siapa temanmu? Kami membutuhkan satu orang pelayan, _good looking, hardworker,_ gajinya juga lumayan."

Seokjin dan Taehyung melotot. Kenapa _sih_ , teman-teman mereka suka berbicara asal?!

Tapi Seokjin butuh uang, "berapa gajinya?"

Dan detik selanjutnya, mata Jaehyun seolah tersihir pada wajah Seokjin, Ia terdiam, berkedip beberapa kali, lalu bergumam, "Kenapa bisa ada lelaki setampan dirimu?"

"Ya?"

Jaehyun menyebutkan nominal gaji, yang untuk ukuran seorang pelayan, gaji itu sudah lebih dari cukup. "Kau tertarik? Jika kau mau, kau bisa bekerja besok."

Seokjin memekik, "Setuju!" dan hampir saja menarik leher Jaehyun dan mencium pipinya–pada orang asing–jika Taehyung tidak menahannya.

 **-TBC-**

 **HEHE, aku update yang ringan-ringan dan gampang dulu aja ya. Kuusahakan setelah Jumat (deadline tugas real life ku), aku bakal update HOUND. Kenapa aku kerjain yang ini dulu bukannya HOUND, karena ini 'cuma' remake, semacam nulis ulang dan kasih bumbu dikit-dikit, aku pure pake plot, karakter, bahkan beberapa pick up line aku ambil dari F.R.I.E.N.D.S, cuma ku sesuaikan aja dikit-dikit. jadi istilahnya nulis ini sedikit lebih gampang karena aku ga perlu mikir banyak, heheheheheheh maaf curhattt**

 **BTW TERIMAKASIH YANG SUDAH REVIEW, AKU SENENG BANGET WKWKWK**

 **Dan sekali lagi, RnR?**

 **ILY!**


	4. SEASON 1: CHAPTER 3

**BANGTAN PLAYBOOK**

Cast : All members of BTS

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship-Romance-Family-Drama-GadoGado!

 **This story(es) is(are) inspired by a sit-com F.R.I.E.N.D.S! DLDR!**

 **BANGTAN PLAYBOOK**

Itu cerita lama, tentang Kim Namjoon yang menyukai teman adiknya selama tiga tahun saat SMA. Saking lamanya, cerita itu seolah menjadi tradisi diantara Yoongi, Taehyung, Jimin, lalu Hoseok untuk menceritakannya sekaligus menjadi ajang untuk mengejek Namjoon. Mengejek kebodohan Namjoon yang memiliki otak jenius namun tak berani melakukan apapun atas perasaannya pada Kim Seokjin.

Bagi Namjoon, saat itu Ia tak melakukan apapun atas perasaannya karena ingin fokus belajar. Tapi bohong, alasan sebenarnya adalah karena Kim Seokjin yang menjadi primadona di sekolah mereka, yang ketika berjalan selalu diekori siswa tampan dan populer sedangkan Kim Namjoon hanyalah siswa biasa yang tidak populer-tidak tampan-dan tidak kaya.

Jadi jika dibandingkan dengan saingannya, yang jumlahnya tak terhitung, Namjoon tidak ada bandingannya.

Sayangnya sifat si-super-Namjoon sangat berbeda dengan adiknya. Jika Namjoon memiliki otak jenius, adiknya tidak terlalu. Taehyung memang pintar, tapi rata-rata. Jika Namjoon memilih menyukai diam-diam selama tiga tahun karena Ia tahu bahwa Ia tak memiliki kemungkinan sama sekali, Taehyung tidak.

Saat itu Taehyung baru kembali ke Korea setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya, dan bergabung kembali dengan Jimin yang ternyata tinggal bersama Jungkook. Jungkook sama seperti Seokjin saat sekolah. Ia tampan-sekaligus-cantik, dipuja banyak orang, dan terkenal suka berganti kekasih. _Uh_ , intinya Ia primadona. Tapi tuan Kim tak mengenal kata gentar jika berurusan dengan cinta, Ia tetap maju mendekat pada Jungkook, tanpa tahu malu jika Ia tak sekaya saingannya, tanpa peduli jika wajahnya yang biasa saja sangat mudah dilupakan jiak dibanding dengan beberapa artis yang mendekati Jungkook.

Selama tiga bulan Taehyung bekerja keras mendapatkan hati Jungkook, selama enam tahun Jungkook betah dengan Taehyung. Urusan pacaran, sama seperti urusan strategi bisnisnya, Taehyung bisa membaca situasi dan membuat peramalan tentang kemungkinan Ia menang dan kalah. Berbeda jauh dari Namjoon yang lebih suka kepastian dan berhati-hati, Taehyung suka tantangan dan berani mengambil langkah jika Ia terlanjur menginginkan satu hal.

Dan hal yang Ia inginkan sejak lama memanglah Jungkook.

" _Kook-ie_ , aku sudah membuat sarapan, kau bisa bangun!"

Itu teriakan, di pagi hari, di apartemen mereka. Ya, berteriak. Entah apa yang membuat pasangan ini suka sekali berteriak dan membentak, namun buktinya keduanya sama-sama tak masalah dan tetap bertahan.

Lalu tubuh cukup tinggi dengan kaus yang terlalu besar dan celana pendek keluar dari kamar dengan mata terpejam dan rambut berantakan. Jungkook terlihat acak-acakan. Tapi itu yang Taehyung sukai.

Yang sudah rapi tersenyum lalu menghampiri Jungkook yang berjalan pelan, menangkup wajahnya dengan gemas dan menciumi wajah itu. "Whoa, aku sudah gila atau apa. Kau terlihat sangat jelek tapi kenapa aku malah suka." Gumamnya sambil terus menghujani Jungkook dengan ciuman.

Yang diejek kesal, mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan cemberut saat membuka mata. Tidak. Jungkook tidak berniat melakukannya dengan imut, "Sialan!"

Tapi Taehyung menemukan kekasihnya semakin menggemaskan, "Jangan bersikap menggemaskan secara berlebihan, Kook!" ucapnya tegas, _uw daddy Taehyung!_ "Hanya aku yang boleh melihatmu seperti ini, jangan tunjukkan kepada orang lain!"

Jungkook, entah kenapa, malah kesal. "Mana mungkin aku menunjukkan penampilan terburukku pada orang lain selain dirimu. Sudah minggir, aku mau sarapan."

 _Uh, tsundere._

Taehyung mengekor di belakangnya, ikut duduk di hadapan Jungkook yang memakan sosis goreng bentuk gurita buatan Taehyung.

"Setelah sarapan kita akan pergi ke kantorku sebentar, Kook, lalu kita ke apartemen Jimin."

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari Sabtu. Sejak pagi Hoseok dan Yoongi sudah berkumpul di apartemen Jimin bersama Namjoon. Kelimanya bersama Seokjin sarapan bersama, dan Seokjin yang memasak.

Beberapa kali Seokjin menaikkan alisnya, merasa tak yakin, sambil bergumam, "Aku tak menjamin jika kalian akan pergi dengan selamat tanpa sakit perut atau mual. Aku bersumpah aku sendiri tak yakin dengan masakanku sendiri."

Namun di luar dugaan, semua orang menyukai sarapan buatan Seokjin. Sebenarnya itu hanya _american breakfast_ , tapi Seokjin membuatnya dengan sempurna. Bahkan Namjoon memuji masakan Seokjin hingga tiga puluh menit setelah sarapan selesai, tentu saja membuat Yoongi dan Hoseok berseloroh diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Seokjin.

"Adakah yang melihat cincin pernikahanku?" Seokjin tiba-tiba bertanya, keluar dari kamar tidurnya, dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Jika kau mau pamer, ya aku sudah melihatnya. Dan itu sangat bagus." Jawab Yoongi malas. Ia menjawab tanpa melihat Seokjin dan tetap menonton TV.

Seokjin memutar bola matanya kesal. Berjalan dengan menghentak tepat di depan layar TV sehingga Yoongi terganggu.

"Seokjin akan bertemu Soojin hari ini, _hyung_ , dan Ia akan mengembalikan cincinnya." Jimin, tanpa diminta, menjelaskan pada yang lain. "Kau sudah mencari di kamar mandi, Jin?"

Seokjin berkeliling apartemen dengan tangan di dahinya, Ia pusing. "Tidak, Jim, aku yakin aku masih memakainya saat membuat sarapan tadi."

"Kau tak perlu mengembalikannya, kurasa, Jinseok. Aku yakin mantan calon suamimu tak akan mau menerimanya." Jawab Namjoon menenangkan. Ia lalu berpindah duduk di sebelah Yoongi dan Hoseok, mendekatkan wajahnya ke kedua temannya, lalu berbisik, "Aku menemukannya dan membuang cincin itu dari balkon apartemen."

Yang dibalas pelototan oleh kedua temannya. Tapi Namjoon bangga melakukannya, Ia tersenyum lebar dan menaikkan dagunya, "Seokjin harus melupakan mantan calon suaminya agar bisa hidup lebih baik, dan aku membantunya."

"Dasar gila." Desis Yoongi. "Sialan," Hoseok ikut menyumpah hampir bersamaan dengan teman seapartemennya. Tapi Namjoon tak peduli.

Tak lama pintu apartemen Jimin terbuka, ada Jungkook dan Taehyung yang datang membawa sekerat bir pesanan Jimin. Ketika Taehyung menata bir ke dalam lemari es, Jungkook berteriak dengan riang, "Seokjin _hyung_ , dimana kau!"

"Jangan ganggu Seokjin, kook! Dia sedang kehilangan cincinnya dan hari ini Ia akan bertemu Soojin!"

Jungkook mencibir peringatan Jimin dengan acuh, kembali meneriakkan nama Seokjin hingga yang dicarinya berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah kusut. "Katakan hal yang sangat penting atau aku akan memasakmu, Jungkook."

Bukannya takut akan desisan-ancaman Seokjin, Jungkook malah tersenyum lebar. "Tebak apa yang kudapatkan."

"Aku tak peduli." Seokjin langsung berbalik, tak ingin menanggapi gurauan Jungkook–Ia belajar banyak setelah sebulan tinggal dan mengenal Jungkook, bahwa lelaki ini suka sekali bercanda dan menggoda.

Tapi Jungkook mendecakkan lidahnya, lalu mengangkat tangannya saat Seokjin berbalik. Ia menunjukkan tangannya, menunjukkan cincin di atas cincin pertunangannya dengan Taehyung. Ada dua cincin di satu jari manis Jungkook.

Hampir saja Seokjin ingin berseloroh dan mengatakan jika bukan waktunya Jungkook pamer bahwa Ia memiliki dua cincin. Tapi untungnya otak Seokjin bekerja dengan baik, pun matanya lebih jeli dari biasanya.

Itu cincinnya!

Ia memekik dan meloncat ke Jungkook, yang dengan gesit menghindar, tentu saja.

"Aku menemukannya di trotoar gedung apartemen. Kurasa cincin mahal ini menggelinding atau jatuh."

Seokjin masih memekik dan meloncat senang sambil mengangkat cincin itu. Ia senang karena dengan cincin ini, Ia akan meneruskan adegan yang sudah direncanakannya akan Ia lakukan di hadapan Soojin.

Sedangkan tiga orang yang duduk di sofa, yang sejak tadi memperhatikan seluruhnya, melotot tak percaya. Yang dua terkikik puas sedangkan yang satu melongo tak percaya. "Itulah karma."

.

.

.

Hingga setelah makan siang Hoseok dan Yoongi masih ramai di apartemen Jimin membicarakan banyak hal berdua, mulai dari hal tidak penting seperti perdebatan mereka tentang bagaimana seharusnya ponsel yang sedang diisi dayanya, apakah dalam keadaan mati atau hidup. Hingga perbincangan serius setaraf kinerja buruk pemerintah Korea dan hubungan bilateral Korea dan Rusia yang membuat Korea terlihat labil dalam menentukan blok.

"Serius, _hyung_ , kau punya waktu 24 jam tinggal bersama di apartemen kalian tapi kenapa malah berdiskusi ramai di apartemenku, _sih_?" Park Jimin, yang sangat jarang merasa terganggu, akhirnya merasa risih hanya karena dua temannya berada di ruang tamu rumahnya seharian.

Jimin tak pernah risih mengenai siapapun yang berada di apartemennya selama apapun, Ia malah senang jika apartemennya ramai. Jika Jimin merasa terganggu hanya karena Hoseok dan Yoongi berada di apartemennya hingga siang, itu artinya..

"Kau akan membawa kekasihmu ke apartemen, Park Jimin?" tembak Hoseok.

Tepat sekali. Pipi Jimin bersemu merah lalu Ia membanting pintu kamarnya sambil memekik mirip burung, " _Uh,_ dia bukan kekasihku! Tapi aku suka ketika memikirkan jika Ia akan menjadi kekasihku."

"Jimin mengalami pubertas sekali lagi, sepertinya."

Keduanya mengangguk, tapi tidak segera pergi. Hoseok malah membuka ponselnya, membuka _chatroom_ yang berisi keenam temannya, dan mengetik;

 **Hoseokki:** [Jimin akan membawa kekasihnya, penari yang seksi bernama Kim Dongin, ke apartemennya. Kuperkirakan mereka akan makan malam bersama kemudian menghabiskan waktu di apartemen Jimin. Kuundang teman-temanku yang baik untuk segera duduk di apartemen Jimin dan melihat kekasih Jimin.]

 **MonsterKim:** [Aku tak janji, tapi kuusahakan.]

 **KimGeenie:** [Dasar gila]

 **Chimchim:** [ _F*ck hyung_! Kadang aku membenci mulut embermu!]

 **Chimchim:** [Tapi kumaafkan karena kau menyebutnya sebagai kekasihku. Namanya Kim Jongin, bodoh!]

 **Kooks:** [Aku dan Taehyung akan datang setelah selesai _quickie_ ]

 **Kooks:** [KIM TAEHYUNG SIALAN YANG MENULIS TADI, BUKAN AKU!]

Dan benar saja, sebelum jam makan malam kelimanya sudah berkumpul, kecuali Namjoon yang masih harus memimpin rapat _intern_ di rumah sakit, dan Jimin yang sedang bersiap di kamarnya. Kelimanya memutuskan memesan makan malam hanya agar tidak melewatkan momen ketika mereka bertemu kekasih (seksi) Jimin.

Pukul tujuh lewat, bel apartemen Jimin berbunyi. Kelima lelaki yang duduk di depan tv, yang menunggu pesanan makanan mereka datang, berbalik. Mengira-ngira siapa yang datang; bisa saja pengantar makanan atau kekasih Jimin, kemungkinannya sama-sama 50:50.

Tapi suara memekik dari dalam kamar Jimin terdengar keras, diikuti suara benda terjatuh–pasti itu tubuh Jimin–lalu suara teriakan lantang, "Biar aku yang membuka, biar aku, biar aku, biar aku, biar aku!"

Jimin berlarian, hingga berdiri di depan pintu, merapikan pakaian dan rambutnya sebelum membuka pintu dengan senyuman lebar. "Selamat malam!" suara Jimin memekik, riang dan renyah.

Tapi itu adalah Yoonji si pengantar makanan, yang sangat terkejut dengan sapaan ramah sekaligus wajah tampan Park Jimin. Mahasiswa itu sudah kenal baik dengan mereka selama tiga tahun ini, ketujuhnya ramah padanya dan sering memberi yang tip berlebih padanya. Tapi ini pertama kalinya Ia disambut seramah ini, oleh Jimin _hyung_ nya pula. Ia tergagap, "Se-selamat malam juga, _hyung_. Ini... pesananmu?"

Mata Jimin berputar, mendengus kesal sambil memberi jalan pada Yoongi yang berjalan di sebelahnya dan membayar tagihan dengan senyum yang ditahan.

Ketika Jimin berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk dan bahu melorot, teman-temannya malah mengejek. "Jadi kau berkencan dengan pengantar pesanan makanan atau seorang pelatih tari, Jim?"

"Kurasa kau berbohong saat bilang bahwa Ia seksi dan tampan,"

"Kekasih Jimin mirip dengan pengantar makanan yang biasa mengantar makananku, _uh_."

Jimin menoleh menatap teman-temannya dengan wajah kusut, "Sialan. Kuharap Budha mendengar ucapan buruk kalian dan mengirim karma secepatnya."

Yang disambut tawa keras teman-temannya, mereka puas. Tapi tawa mereka tak bertahan lebih dari lima menit, di menit keempat sekali lagi bel apartemen Jimin berbunyi sekali lagi.

Jimin mencoba bersikap pintar. "Siapa kemungkinan yang berada di depan pintu dan memencet bel, Namjoon _hyung_ atau Jonginku?"

Yang paling menahan agar tak ikut tertawa sejak tadi, Seokjin, menenangkan teman seapartemennya, "Namjoon _hyung_ pasti langsung masuk tanpa memencet bel, Jim, kurasa itu Jongin...mu." ucapnya tak yakin saat memberi sufiks kepemilikan di belakang nama Jongin seperti cara Jimin memberi kepemilikan.

Maka Jimin berjalan berbalik, menegakkan tubuhnya, dan membuka dengan senyuman kecil. Ia masih tak mau terlihat terlalu sumringah di hadapan Namjoon _hyung_ seperti Ia pada Yoonji si pengantar makanan tadi, namun terlalu takut untuk memasang wajah buruknya siapa tahu Jongin yang menunggunya.

Dan benar saja!

Itu Namjoon _hyung_ , dengan senyuman lebar hingga matanya hilang. Teman-temannya tertawa keras di belakang, lebih keras dari sebelumnya karena kebodohan Jimin malam ini.

Tentu saja–"Sialan, _hyung_!"–Jimin menyumpahi Namjoon!

"Jim, jangan marah padaku. Aku hanya memencetkan bel apartemenmu untuk teman kencanmu."

Jimin sudah siap menendang selangkangan Namjoon keras-keras jika lelaki itu tidak melangkah kesamping dan tangannya menarik lelaki yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di kanan pintu apartemen dan tak terlihat sekalipun Jimin membuka lebar pintunya.

Saat itu Jimin tak peduli dengan Namjoon, atau tawa teman-temannya yang tertelan. Ia senang bukan main senangnya saat bertemu Jongin.

Lelaki itu tampan, tinggi, dan rapih. Sempurna. Dengan senyumannya yang manis dan malu-malu, Ia bergumam, "Hai, Jimin."

Ya Tuhaannnnn, pipi Jimin pasti me–

"Jim, pipimu merah." Bisik Namjoon ketika Ia melangkah masuk dan melewati Jimin.

Tapi Jimin sama sekali tak peduli, bahkan ketika bibirnya tersenyum hingga sobek saking senangnya. "Selamat malam, Jongin!" suaranya serak, mirip remaja pubertas.

Cukup lama mereka saling tersenyum di depan pintu hingga suara dehaman berkali-kali menginterupsi. Itu pasti teman-teman sialannya. Jimin memutar bola mata, "Kukenalkan dengan teman-temanku?"

Lelaki dengan melanin yang cukup banyak–membuatnya semakin seksi, sungguh–itu mengangguk semangat, lalu mengekor Jimin untuk masuk. Teman-temannya sudah mirip anak TK, menaruh mangkuk mie ke meja dengan cepat, menghadap ke Jongin dan Jimin dengan semangat pula. Bahkan Taehyung, Seokjin, dan Jungkook yang tadi duduk di sofa memunggungi Jongin langsung berdiri dengan lututnya, memegangi sandaran sofa, mirip anak anjing.

"Teman-teman," setengah hati Jimin menyebut mereka, "Ini Jongin."

"Jongin- _ah_ , ini..." Jimin masih kesal, "ini mereka." Ia tak mau menyebutkan nama mereka, Ia masih kesal.

Tapi teman-temannya tak merasa bersalah sama sekali, menyapa Jongin layaknya burung, "Haiii, Jongin."

Jongin menyapa kembali keenam lelaki teman Jimin dengan senyuman malu. "Kau pasti Seokjin teman seapartemen Jimin."

Yang disebut namanya memekik dan mengangguk senang sementara Jungkook mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan memekik, "Aku juga pernah tinggal bersama Jimin _hyung_!"

Taehyung tak mau kalah, "Aku dan Jimin dan Seokjin sekelas saat SMA!"

Pertama kalinya Jimin malu atas kelakuan teman-temannya, "Jongin, kita langsung pergi saja, bagaimana?"

Teman-temannya, sekali lagi mirip burung, mengatakan, "Jangaaaaan," bersamaan. Tapi Jimin keburu malu, menarik tangan Jongin dan meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Keenamnya kembali duduk seperti semula setelah Jimin dan Jongin menutup pintu, melanjutkan makan malam mereka dengan mie yang mulai mengembang hanya agar bisa menyapa Jongin seperti tadi. Terdiam beberapa saat, mereka baru mencerna jika teman kencan Jimin kali ini benar-benar luar biasa.

"Bagaimana bisa seseorang bisa setampan itu?" gumam Hoseok, Ia hampir linglung. Seokjin ikut membalas, "Melaninnya, rambut coklatnya,"

Giliran Jungkook yang menyahut. "Apalagi senyumannya. Aku sempat menahan nafas saat melihat senyumannya."

"Wow, Jeon Jungkook!" Itu Taehyung, yang duduk di sebelah kekasihnya namun merasa tak dianggap. "Terimakasih telah mengatakannya."

Episode drama Taekook sepertinya akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Hoseok dan Yoongi, sebagai penonton setia drama mereka, menantikan episode terbaru dengan sumringah dengan menaruh dagu di atas tangannya.

Jungkook memutar bola matanya sambil tersenyum, "Tae, kau pikir siapa yang akan kupilih antara kau dan Jongin tadi?"

Senyuman muncul di bibir Taehyung, "Kau memilihku?"

"Jangan mimpi, jelas aku memilih Jongin!" ucap Jungkook jujur, atau bodoh. "Kau bisa lihat otot dadanya menyembul dan bisepnya... hmmm, aku sungguh lapar karena Jongin tadi."

Entah Taehyung yang terlalu bodoh karena masih bertahan dengan Jungkook yang kelakuannya seperti ini, atau memang Jungkook yang suka sekali memancing perkara di hubungan mereka. Karena malam ini episode drama pasangan gila ini berlanjut, memberi makanan pada jiwa-jiwa haus perkara seperti Yoongi dan Hoseok.

Seokjin memilih pergi dari medan perang, pindah duduk ke sebelah Yoongi ketika Hoseok berdiri. "Mau kemana, Hoseok _hyung_?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk pantatnya. "Jung Hoseok harus menyelesaikan rekaman lagunya untuk dipentaskan, warga biasa. Kupastikan tak akan melupakan kalian ketika aku terkenal kelak."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya sementara Seokjin meminta penjelasan pada produser di BigHit yang duduk di sebelahnya ini. "Apa maksudnya, _hyung_?"

Tepukan di bahu Seokjin membuat lelaki itu berjengit, Hoseok menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Seokjin. " _Hyung_ mu ini memiliki pertunjukan besok malam, akan kutunjukkan padamu bagaimana kerennya aku. Datanglah bersama yang lain, Seokjin,"

"Jangan dengarkan ucapan Hoseok, Jinseok." Namjoon menepuk bahu Hoseok dan menatap mata temannya beberapa detik, lalu duduk di meja di hadapan Seokjin ketika Hoseok memutuskan pergi dari apartemen Jimin. "Apa rencanamu malam ini, Jinseok?"

Taehyung dan Jungkook masih bertengkar, jika kalian ingin tahu. Kali ini mereka berdebat dengan suara keras di dapur, yang tak memiliki pembatas dengan ruang tengah di mana ketiganya sedang duduk. Seokjin tak peduli, "Aku... Jimin menyuruhku _laundry_."

Namjoon mengangguk.

"Tapi aku tak tahu caranya."

Yoongi yang duduk di sebelah Seokjin mengeluarkan suara tercekat dengan keras, Ia tak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

" _Uh_ , _hyung_. Rumahku memiliki setidaknya 10 asisten yang bekerja untuk kami, aku tak pernah mencuci pakaianku."

Sekali lagi Namjoon mengangguk, kali ini diikuti senyuman. "Kebetulan sekali, Jinseok, aku juga berencana _laundry_. Bersamaku?"

Seokjin mengangguk semangat dan tersenyum lebar. "Kau mau mengajariku?"

Senyuman di bibir Namjoon semakin lebar saat melihat lelaki di hadapannya itu bersemangat mirip anak anjing. "Tentu saja." Menggemaskan. "Aku akan mengambil pakaian kotorku dan kita akan bertemu di tempat _laundry_ di _basement_."

Lalu Seokjin memakan dengan cepat _jjajangmyeon_ nya, mengira-ngira apa yang harus Ia lakukan nanti bersama Namjoon. Ini pertama kali baginya, sungguh, dan Ia bersemangat seperti seorang anak kecil entah kenapa.

Tanpa disadari Seokjin, mata Yoongi sejak tadi menatap lurus dengan seringaian di sudut bibirnya. Memperhatikan Namjoon dan caranya mengambil langkah. Dan Namjoon tidak bodoh, Ia sadar jika Yoongi menatapnya intens, membalas tatapan Yoongi dengan gerakan dagu samar, "Apa?" tanyanya tanpa suara.

Dan dijawab gelengan Yoongi.

Namjoon tak peduli. Yang penting malam ini Ia memiliki waktu berduaan dengan Seokjin di pusat _laundry_.

 _FIRST STRIKE!_

.

.

.

Hingga pukul sembilan, Jimin dengan kesal yang telah sampai di ubun-ubun, mematikan ponselnya karena tak berhenti bergetar sejak tadi. Alasannya? Bisa ditebak; teman-temannya. Terbilang jarang sekali mereka ramai di _groupchat_ , tapi malam ini mereka seolah memiliki waktu luang hingga membuat ponsel Jimin tak berhenti bergetar.

"Ada apa dengan ponselmu, Jimin?"

Jimin menggeleng, sesekali melirik tangan kirinya yang berada di genggaman tangan Jongin ketika mereka selesai makan dan sedang menikmati _wine_. "Tidak, hanya teman-temanku yang entah kenapa sangat ramai malam ini."

Lelaki itu menggerakkan ibu jarinya di punggung tangan Jimin dengan lembut, "Kurasa teman-temanmu sangat menyenangkan, Jim."

Sambil menahan dentuman di dadanya atas semua perlakuan Jongin, Jimin menggeleng dan berusaha bersikap tenang. " _Uh_ , sama sekali tidak, Kai. Mereka sangat ramai, saaaangat ramai."

Lelaki di hadapannya tersenyum, "Bukankah itu artinya menyenangkan?"

Tapi Jimin terlanjur tak mendengarkan ucapan Jongin, matanya terpaku pada garis wajah Jongin yang mengesankan ketika Ia tersenyum. "Wow, aku menyukai senyumanmu, Kai."

"Apakah ini rayuan?"

"Jika kau menganggap ini rayuan, aku tak masalah."

 _STRIKE AGAIN! DOUBLE STRIKE_!

.

.

.

Apartemen Jimin dan Seokjin sudah kosong saat Namjoon dan Seokjin datang membawa dua keranjang berisi pakaian; satu milik Namjoon dan satu campuran milik Jimin dan Seokjin.

" _Hyung_ , aku sungguh berterimakasih padamu. Jimin bisa marah besar jika tahu aku belum mencuci pakaian kami."

Namjoon tersenyum, lebih lebar dari biasanya, dan bersikap tenang. Ia membuka lemari es dan mengambil bir dengan kasual, duduk di meja makan memperhatikan Seokjin yang sedang memisahkan pakaiannya dengan pakaian Jimin.

Di mata Namjoon... Seokjin tetaplah Seokjin yang tampan sekaligus cantik. Seokjin itu menawan, karena tidak hanya lelaki namun perempuan juga tertarik pada lelaki ini. Mulai dari sifatnya, pribadinya, hingga wajahnya.

Seokjin mengangkat wajahnya tiba-tiba. " _Hyung_ , kau lapar?"

Sedangkan Namjoon yang tertangkap basah sedang mengamati sosok Seokjin gelagapan, "Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kau lapar tidak? Aku bisa membuatkanmu _garlic bread_ jika kau mau."

Mana mungkin Namjoon menolak? Menerima tawaran sederhana Seokjin sama artinya banyak keuntungan baginya; merasakan masakan Seokjin, bisa mengulur waktu untuk tetap tinggal, berbincang dengan Seokjin pula. Lengkap.

Ia pindah ke sofa di ruang santai saat wangi _garlic bread_ memenuhi apartemen. Mulutnya dipenuhi liur begitu juga dadanya yang dipenuhi dentuman keras. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Seokjin selalu membuatnya bersemangat sejak lama, dan tetap demikian setelah sekian lama.

Seokjin menyusul duduk di sebelah Namjoon, setelah menaruh piring berisi potongan _garlic bread_ dan botol saus di meja, Ia menaikkan dan melipat kakinya, bersandar di lengan sofa hingga tubuhnya menghadap Namjoon. "Bagaimana?"

Namjoon tertawa kecil saat menyuapkan panganan buatan Seokjin, menyadari jika lelaki di sebelahnya ini tak menggunakan sufiks seperti ketika Ia berada diantara teman-temannya. "Kau tidak memanggilku dengan sufiks lagi."

Tangan Seokjin menyobek _garlic bread_ menjadi potongan kecil, menyuapkannya dengan senyuman kecil pula. "Sudah kubilang aku tak suka memanggilmu _'hyung'_."

"Tapi kau melakukannya jika bersama yang lain."

Mata Seokjin berputar. "Yang benar saja. Bisa mati aku jika tak memanggilmu dengan sufiks." Seokjin menelan makanan di mulutnya, "Apalagi aku merasa kau yang paling dituakan di sini."

Namjoon mengakui. "Sejujurnya Yoongi yang paling tua, meski kami satu angkatan."

Bahu Seokjin mengendik, Ia tak peduli. "Bagaimana _garlic bread_ buatanku?"

Tentu saja! "Enak."

Seokjin tersenyum lebar. "Aku selalu percaya diri pada _garlic bread_ ku."

"Kau tak percaya diri pada hal lainnya?"

Seokjin terdiam, menatap mata Namjoon yang menatap matanya lurus. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali, tak siap dengan topik seserius ini. "Eh?"

"Kim Seokjin merasa tak percaya diri?"

Tentu saja. "Bukankah itu hal yang wajar? Merasa tak percaya diri."

"Kupikir Kim Seokjin selalu percaya diri dan menyukai dirinya."

Seokjin tertawa. Terdengar terlalu naif jika Ia memang seperti ucapan Namjoon. "Tidak, Namjoon, aku juga merasa insekur atas beberapa hal. Kau pikir aku apa? Dewi?"

Ya. Namjoon hampir refleks menjawab dengan lantang. Tapi lelaki itu berhasil menahan dirinya, mengamati objek paling menarik di dunia, menurutnya, Kim Seokjin. "Apa yang membuatmu insekur, Jinseok?"

Seokjin baru sadar, jika sejak awal Namjoon selalu memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu. Sejak awal. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang hanya berani memanggil Namjoon tanpa sufiks jika mereka berdua, Namjoon lebih berani dengan selalu memanggilnya demikian bahkan ketika bersama yang lain.

"Banyak sekali,"

"Salah satunya?"

Seokjin menggumam, Ia berpikir sambil menatap _garlic bread_ yang sisa setengah di tangannya. "Hubungan." Gumamnya lirih, lalu menatap mata Namjoon. "Aku tak pernah berhasil pada hubungan,"

Namjoon tidak terkejut. Semua mendekati Seokjin hanya karena main-main, hanya karena tertantang untuk bersama primadona sekolah dan primadona kampus, bukan bersama Seokjin karena cocok dan jatuh cinta.

"Sejak SMA hingga aku kuliah, aku tak pernah berada dalam satu hubungan lebih dari 3 bulan. Kau ingat, julukanku saat SMA adalah ' _one night stand_ Kim Seokjin'."

Namjoon pernah mendengarnya. Dan Ia membenci julukan itu.

"Julukan itu berlanjut saat aku kuliah, lebih parah, rata-rata aku hanya berpacaran selama satu bulan." Tanpa sadar Seokjin cemberut, merasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri.

Tangan Namjoon terjulur menggenggam tangan Seokjin, tanpa sadar. "Tidak apa, Jinseok. Itu wajar. Kau hanya... belum menemukan seseorang yang serius denganmu."

Seokjin merasa tersentuh. Ia memang punya kakak lelaki, namun hubungan mereka tak pernah seperti ini. "Kau sungguh percaya jika aku bisa menemukan lelaki yang serius?"

"Ya. Akan ada satu lelaki yang tulus mencintaimu, benar-benar mencintaimu tanpa alasan, bukan karena fisikmu, tapi karena hatimu. Lelaki yang setiap melihatmu, merasa jika Ia melihat dunianya dan masa depannya."

Seokjin mendengus, "Kau sangat baik memilih kata-kata, Namjoon, tapi jangan berlebihan."

"Aku sungguhan, Jinseok. Akan ada lelaki yang seperti itu dan kau akan bertemu dengannya, percaya padaku."

Seokjin kembali tersenyum, membalas genggaman tangan Namjoon dengan senang hati pula. "Lelaki yang akan bersungguh padaku? Yang akhirnya membuatku merasakan _a real-passionate-relationship_?"

Kepala Namjoon mengangguk.

"Terimakasih, Namjoon." Ucap Seokjin dengan senyuman, tulus berterimakasih hingga Ia tanpa paksaan saat tersenyum. Ia beranjak, memeluk leher Namjoon dengan kedua lengannya dan menarik Namjoon ke dalam dekapannya. "Terimakasih, kau yang terbaik."

.

.

.

Hari Minggu. Tidak biasanya keenam orang ini sudah berkumpul di apartemen Jimin. Enam, karena Jimin masih tidur. Apalagi yang diharapkan keenam lelaki itu selain cerita Jimin tentang Jongin dan kencannya.

Dan ketika Jimin keluar dari kamarnya, dengan wajah bengkak dan rambut berantakan, matanya terbuka lebar saat teman-temannya ramai seperti anak TK. "Bagaimana kencanmu, Jim?"

"Kenapa kau tidur di kamarmu? Kau tak pergi ke apartemen Jongin?"

"Kuharap aku mendengar cerita yang menarik, Jim!"

Jimin menggerutu, mengabaikan kelompok anak TK–teman-temannya–dan menuangkan jus jeruk lalu meneguknya. Hampir saja Ia menjawab racauan teman-temannya dan menyuruh mereka diam ketika Jongin sudah keluar dari kamarnya. Dengan pakaian lengkap dan rambut dan wajah yang sudah rapi.

Teman-temannya semakin ramai saat melihat Jongin. Tentu saja, Hoseok yang paling bersemangat. "Hai, Jongin!"

Jongin tersenyum, masih dengan senyuman manisnya, lalu membungkuk kecil menyapa keenam teman Jimin. "Ini hari Minggu, kalian sudah berkumpul? Sarapan bersama?"

Buru-buru Jimin menaruh gelasnya dan menghampiri Jongin. Ia takut jika mulut temannya yang ember itu mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. "Kau bersiap pulang?"

Jongin mengangguk, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jimin dengan kasual dan mengecup bibir penuh Jimin dengan kasual pula. Melihat adegan ciuman, keenam lelaki lainnya mengeluarkan suara 'aw' panjang dengan senyuman lebar. Jungkook bahkan menangkup pipinya dengan telapak tangan dan memandang dengan mata berbinar.

Dan Jimin sadar. Jika Ia seolah melakukan _fanservice_ , melakukan hal ini di depan teman-temannya, maka Ia segera melangkah mundur.

"Aku harus pulang, studio kami mulai sejak pagi di hari Minggu dan hari ini giliranku mempersiapkan studio."

Jimin paham. Maka Ia mengantar Jongin sampai ke pintu setelah menunggu lelaki itu berpamitan–juga digoda oleh temannya–menyempatkan berciuman dengan Jongin di depan pintu, dan melambaikan tangan ketika Jongin melangkah pergi.

 _Back to reality_. Ia menutup pintu dan berbalik, menemui keenam temannya yang duduk dengan senyuman lebar menatapnya. Seperti anak kecil yang sengaja bertingkah manis di depan Mamanya agar diberi permen.

"Oke, _time to Jongin-bashing-time_. Siapa mau melakukannya pertama?" Jimin sudah siap, Ia hafal teman-temannya yang suka mengkritik.

Keenamnya saling berpandangan. Namjoon membuka mulut, " _Well_ , Jongin seorang pelatih tari dan tubuhnya sebagus itu. Tapi Ia bersikap terlalu pemalu."

"Ya. Pemalu." Jika pemalu adalah hal buruk yang perlu dikritik.

"Dan terlalu manis."

Eh? Tidak ada kalimat pedas?

"Bukankah Ia tak terlalu tampan?" Yoongi berucap. Lainnya menoleh, mengangguk kecil, menatap Jimin.

Sekali lagi, Jimin sudah siap mendengar kritikan, bahkan siap mendengar yang lebih jahat dari ini. "Teruskan."

"Tidak, Jim! Jongin sempurna!" pekik Seokjin hampir bersamaan dengan Jungkook. "Ya, dia sempurna!" yang lainnya ikut menimpali, setuju jika Jongin sosok yang menarik sekaligus mengesankan di saat yang sama. " _Perfect_ , Jim, _perfect_!"

"Serius?"

"Ya! Aku merestuimu dengan Jongin!" ucap Hoseok, diikuti anggukan yang lain. Jimin tersenyum lebar kemudian, terlalu sering mendapat penolakan dari teman-temannya mengenai teman kencannya bahkan kekasihnya. Ia duduk mendusal Taehyung dan Jungkook, tersenyum lebar dan menghela nafas lega.

"Jongin memang... sempurna."

Dan senyuman Jimin yang lebar sayangnya tidak diikuti oleh Yoongi, yang hanya menatap senyuman Jimin dalam diam. Tak ada yang bisa Ia katakan sejak tadi Jongin keluar dari kamar Jimin kecuali kritikan, bahkan ucapannya tadi tak sepedas biasanya. Hanya satu penyebabnya, Park Jimin.

- **TBC** -

 **ILY!**


	5. SEASON 1: CHAPTER 4

**BANGTAN PLAYBOOK**

Cast : All members of BTS

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship-Romance-Family-Drama-GadoGado!

 **This story(es) is(are) inspired by a sit-com F.R.I.E.N.D.S! DLDR! This is FRIENDS!AU**

 **BANGTAN PLAYBOOK**

Namjoon merasa tak sabar sejak semalam setelah konversasi yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Seokjin. Ngomong-ngomong, Ia sungguhan saat mengatakannya pada Seokjin, bahwa Ia percaya jika akan ada lelaki yang demikian; yang akan mencintai Seokjin dengan tulus. Dan itu adalah dirinya. Ya, tiap kata yang terucap dari mulutnya semalam menggambarkan dirinya yang mencintai Seokjin dengan tulus.

Sayangnya Seokjin masih saja tak sadar dan paham. Karena setelah sarapan bersama, Seokjin, Jimin, dan Jungkook asik duduk di meja makan membicarakan Kim Jongin.

Di lain sisi Namjoon masih sangat bersemangat. "Aku semalam berbicara pada Seokjin."

Taehyung mengangguk, "Aku juga, tadi pagi."

Kakaknya mendengus mendengar tanggapan adiknya, "Bukan itu yang kumaksud."

"Maksudmu apa, _hyung_? Kalian berbicara menggunakan bahasa isyarat?"

Namjoon mendecikkan lidah, kesal bukan main pada adiknya yang bahkan menanggapi ucapannya sambil memakan keripik dengan kaki bergoyang-goyang. "Sepertinya Seokjin mulai menangkap sinyalku."

"Kau menjadi pemancar sinyal gelombang sekarang?"

Dengan kekuatan super, Namjoon berusaha menahan tangannya agar tidak melayang mengenai kepala kecil adiknya. "Kami berbicara semalam, setelah selesai melakukan _laundry_ di _basement_."

Adiknya mengangkat alis, "Apa yang kalian bicarakan, _hyung_?"

"Tentang Seokjin yang belum pernah menjalani hubungan yang serius, aku memberi petunjuk padanya bahwa akan ada lelaki yang serius padanya, dia tersenyum padaku, kami berpegangan tangan semalaman."

Taehyung tak bisa menahan dengusan. "Seperti itu kau bilang jika Seokjin tahu kau menyukainya, _hyung_?" lalu adiknya yang sialan itu tertawa.

Dengan ketulusan dari dalam dada, Namjoon menghela nafas. Memang semenyebalkan ini adiknya sejak lama. "Tunggu saja, besok aku akan ada sekali lagi untuk Seokjin dan, _bamm_! Ia akan jadi milikku."

Benar saja, siang harinya–

 ** _BAMM!_**

"Teman-teman, kenalkan, ini kekasihku Lee Jaehwan!"

Mereka sedang berada di tempat kesukaan mereka di _coffee shop_ di seberang gedung apartemen Jimin-Seokjin dan Hoseok-Yoongi. Keenam yang lain mengerjap beberapa kali saat tiba-tiba Seokjin telah berdiri dengan senyuman lebar dan tangan yang melingkar pada lelaki–tampan–di sebelahnya.

Taehyung melirik Namjoon, sedangkan yang lebih tua tersenyum terpaksa. Dadanya sesak, tangannya ingin meninju Jaehwan.

"Halo, aku Jaehwan."

Lelaki yang baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya itu terlihat sangat tampan. Sekali lagi dalam hari yang sama, mata Jungkook berseri lebar dengan tangan yang menangkup kedua pipinya, pagi tadi Ia melakukan hal yang sama kepada Jongin.

Yang paham situasi yang dialami Namjoon lainnya, Hoseok, menyempatkan diri melirik Namjoon sebelum bertanya. "Eh, Seokjin, darimana kalian saling mengenal?"

Seokjin senang ditanyai demikian. Ia menarik tangan kekasih barunya, menepuk paha Taehyung agar temannya itu pindah dan tempat kosong bekas Taehyung didudukinya bersama Jaehwan. "Ini hari pertamaku bekerja, kalian tahu, kan. Dan lelaki tampan bernama Kim Jaehwan ini datang dan memberiku banyak kejutan. _Whoops_!" ucapnya lalu tertawa riang.

Semua orang di ruangan bisa paham aura bahagia Seokjin yang terlihat jelas dari binar mata dan rona di pipinya, termasuk senyuman lebarnya sembari tangannya yang menggelayut di lengan Jaehwan.

Sayangnya kelima temannya merasa tak yakin, Namjoon sejak awal tak suka, jangan bertanya kenapa. Yang lain mengangkat alis, ada yang mengerutkan dahi pula setelah mendengar alasan Seokjin. Itu bukan alasan konkret. Bisakah seseorang menjalani hubungan hanya karena satu pihak sudah menyukai pihak lain sejak seminggu yang lalu, dan datang memberi kejutan, lalu menjadi sepasang kekasih?

.

" **Itu tidak mungkin!** " Namjoon kesal bukan main setelah Seokjin dan Jaehwan pamit untuk pergi. "Seseorang harus memberi tahu Seokjin!" Ia menggebu, ketika berada di apartemen Jimin bersama Yoongi, Jungkook, dan Jimin. "Kumohon, seseorang katakan pada Seokjin tentang hal ini. Ia tak boleh terikat pada hubungan satu malam seperti sebelumnya."

Jungkook sudah mendengar dari Taehyung. Ia sedikit banyak paham permasalahan di sini, tentang Namjoon juga tentang Seokjin. Sayangnya keduanya sama-sama bodoh bukan main.

"Tapi... Seokjin terlihat bahagia, _hyung_. Tak bisakah kita membiarkannya bersama Jaehwan?" gumam Jimin hati-hati.

Jungkook mengangguk, "Jimin benar, Namjoon _hyung_. Aku mengatakan hal ini bukan karena aku membela Jaehwan dan tak mendukungmu, tapi Seokjin juga pantas merasa bahagia. Ia sedang merasa sangat bahagia dengan hubungan barunya bersama Jaehwan,"

Namjoon meminta bantuan dengan menatap Taehyung dan Yoongi, namun keduanya terdiam. Jungkook benar dan alasannya konkret.

"Kau akan sangat egois jika memaksa Seokjin meninggalkan Jaehwan dan memilihmu, kau tahu kan?" gumam Yoongi akhirnya.

"Benarkah? Aku egois? **Aku e-go-is** jika mengingatkan sahabatku tentang keputusan yang diambilnya terlalu terburu-buru? Aku egois?"

Namjoon masih menggebu, yang lain ingin mengadu, pada Budha.

" _Let's be real_ , Namjoon," Yoongi berujar lirih, "Kau cemburu."

Sanggahan terdengar cepat dan yakin. "Tentu saja."

"Jadi seluruh saranmu dan keinginanmu untuk mengingatkan Seokjin tentang hubungannya yang terasa prematur itu didasari oleh cemburu."

Namjoon terdiam.

.

.

.

Pukul 9 malam Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jungkook, serta Seokjin, telah duduk melingkar di _stool bar_. Ya, mereka berada di kelab malam, bukan karena mereka suka pesta hingga pagi buta di kelab, namun malam ini sahabat mereka tampil di sana.

Min Yoongi, tentu saja.

 _Rapper-Producer_ berkulit pucat yang memiliki 700 ribu pengikut di portal media instagram ini terkenal bukan main di kalangan _rapper_ dan penikmat hip hop. Penggemarnya bersaksi bahwa sifat pemalas dan masa bodoh Yoongi melipatgandakan ketampanan dan karisma lelaki berumur akhir dua puluh ini.

"Kapan giliran Yoongi _hyung_?" Taehyung berteriak.

Ini yang tidak disukai ketujuh lelaki ini tentang kelab malam; gelap, penuh manusia (mabuk), penuh asap rokok, dan suara musik yang terlalu keras mengharuskan mereka berteriak keras.

Tapi Seokjin cukup pintar, Ia yang menyayangi pita suaranya menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung dengan jari. Sepuluh jari. Satu jam lagi.

"Berjanjilah padaku kita akan segera mengunjungi Yoongi _hyung_ di _backstage_ lalu segera pulang!" Taehyung tak kasihan pada pita suaranya, Ia berteriak kencang sekali lagi.

Ketiga orang yang lain juga cukup pintar dan menyayangi pita suara mereka; **mereka menjawab dengan anggukan**.

Taehyung cemberut.

.

Pukul 10 tiba cukup cepat bagi mereka yang memilih memainkan Jenga. Ya, empat lelaki bodoh dan gila mana yang memainkan Jenga di kelab malam kecuali mereka. Ketika lampu di ruangan ini gelap seluruhnya, keempatnya terdiam dan tak melanjutkan permainannya, hingga lampu _mini stage_ bernyala putih terang, keempatnya sontak berseru.

Lupakan pita suara, mereka berteriak kencang!

Tanpa ada yang memberi komando, keempatnya otomatis turun dari kursi dan memaksa berdesakan hingga berada di paling depan–tentu saja kekasih posesif a.k.a Kim Taehyung bersikap layaknya _bodyguard_ di sekitar Jungkook.

"Hei," sapa Yoongi pendek, lirih, tanpa intonasi, sama sekali tidak menarik.

Tapi seluruh ruangan berteriak dan berseru.

Eh, apa menariknya dari sapaan sejenis itu, _duh_.

"Aku tak akan banyak bicara, tapi aku mengucapkan terimakasih untuk kalian yang datang kemari." Ucapnya tak kalah datar, lalu musik keras khas _beat_ musik Yoongi terdengar.

Dan seluruh mata di ruangan itu menyaksikan _duality_ yang berlangsung dalam hitungan detik, ketika Min Yoongi yang malas dan masa bodoh berubah menjadi AugustD yang berkarisma dan gila.

.

.

.

Seperti persetujuan, keempatnya langsung mundur dari tempat mereka yang berada paling depan menuju _backstage_ , mengharuskan keempatnya memaksa diri berdesakan di antara puluhan bahkan ratusan orang. Sekali lagi, tentu saja, Taehyung bersikap posesif dan berteriak, "Hei, jaga tanganmu! Hei jaga matamu!" pada siapapun yang terlihat tertarik pada kekasihnya.

Kelab malam ini cukup besar dan mewah, pantas saja ada ruangan yang jaraknya cukup jauh untuk sampai di ruang tunggu pengisi acara. Mereka harus melewati beberapa lorong hingga menemukan pintu putih bertuliskan beberapa nama, salah satunya nama AugustD.

Teman mereka sedang melepas jaket dan bandana di kepalanya. "Kalian datang?"

"Tentu saja!"

Yoongi mengangguk kecil, "Terimakasih, kupikir tak ada dari kalian yang datang malam ini." Tapi matanya bergerak mencari di antara keempat temannya. "Hanya kalian yang datang? Tak ada yang lain?"

Jungkook cemberut dengan alis bertaut, "Terimakasih macam apa itu, jika kau menagih orang lain selain kami, _hyung_?"

Tawa kecil Yoongi terdengar–

"Yoongs, balik dulu!" itu teman _rapper_ Yoongi, berpamitan dengan tangan terangkat, berbahasa gaul. Yoongi membalas dengan anggukan dan satu tangan yang terangkat malas.

Seokjin bingung, apakah bahasa gaul dan sikap cuek adalah karakter seluruh _rapper_ atau bagaimana?

Fokus Yoongi kembali ke teman-temannya, "Kalian langsung pulang?"

Keempatnya mengangguk bersamaan.

"Oke, kita pulang. Tunggu aku membereskan barangku."

.

"Jimin mana?"

Hoseok melirik teman serumahnya singkat.

Seokjin yang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Jungkook menjawab, " _Our lovebirds are having a date tonight_!"

"Eh? Benarkah?" pekik Jungkook keras, "Apakah Ia akan membawa Jongin ke apartemennya lagi? Aku ingin bertemu."

Sedangkan kekasihnya, sama sekali tak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. " **Terimakasih telah selalu menganggap aku ada, Jeon Jungkook kekasihku**."

Yang berjalan beriringan dengan Yoongi, Hoseok terkekeh kecil. "Kau tidak ingin tahu keberadaan Namjoon, _hyung_?"

Yoongi berdeham kecil, "Dimana dia?"

"Harus mengurus perceraian dengan Haru _noona_ , lalu menemui orang tua kami." Adiknya mejawab.

"Eh?" Seokjin berhenti berjalan, berbalik dan menatap Taehyung dengan alis terangkat, "Namjoon _hyung_ bercerai?"

Keempat yang lain ikut berhenti, menatap Seokjin, lalu mengangguk hampir bersamaan.

"Namjoon _hyung_ belum memberi tahumu?"

Seokjin menggeleng.

 **-TBC-**

 **Hai!**

 **Maaf, untuk terlalu lama updatenya.**

 **Terimakasih, untuk kalian yang masih membaca.**

 **Part ini sejujurnya sudah cukup lama setengah jalan dan hanya jadi draft. Kali ini aku mencoba mengembalikan kemampuan menulisku, kemampuan berimajinasiku.**

 **Maaf hanya update sependek ini, i hope you all like it.**

 **ILY!**

P.S hit me up in twitter! namjyunee


End file.
